Deceitful Truth
by oXPikachuXo
Summary: Lucy hates the Dragneels for what they did... They say the past is the past and that you should forgive but Lucy doesn't think that way. Will her mind change when she meets Natsu? Is it justified or is it all misplaced hatred in reality? NALU. Photo credit to Deviant artist 95Tifany ! :D
1. Chapter 1: A Nice Day

**"Deceitful Truth."**

**Chapter 1: A Nice Day.**

**All Characters and Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima Whom i love very mucho ! :D**

* * *

**Lucy's Point Of View…**

It was a beautiful day. Yes it was. I tilted my head up towards the sky my mouth curving into a smile as I felt the warm rays of the sun hitting my skin. Yes today was a good day. I had high expectations of today. Why? I don't know but I felt extremely good at the moment. Maybe it was the coffee I took this morning and I was just hyper.

As I was thinking on why I was having such a good day I turned to my left side where there was a small park and little kids playing. I chuckled and I knew I wasn't hyper from the coffee today I just naturally felt great. But maybe I was happy because today I was seeing my best friend who just came back from her flight to France on some important business with her clothing line. I guess that was part of my reason to feeling so good today. We were meeting in the Makairo restaurant. As I took a right on the street light I noticed the place. I smiled and started to gain some pace as I reached the store.

As I was getting close I could literally smell the food and sweets. I inhaled the smell and sighed contently. I was so glad I was gonna be able to eat soon. I clapped my hands quickly then went to grab the door handle. I saw my best friend and we made eye contact. She got up from her seat and waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

"Good morning Juvia! Long time no see! I was starting to think you were leaving me to stay in France because you found yourself a French boyfriend." I laughed as I saw her scoff.

"Oh shut up Lucy… now come here." She raised her right hand and motioned for me to go to her table.

I smirked. "Now, now is that a way to treat your best friend whom you haven't seen in… Oh I don't know three months!" I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh Lucy, I know that but you will soon forgive me because I brought you back some gifts."

My eyes beamed up as my hands clasped together in anticipation. "Oh, tell me is it cloths?"

Juvia smiled and nodded her head at her me. I jumped up in happiness and hugged her.

"AHHHHH! I love love love love you! You know that right? Seriously, have I told you how much I love you?" I was so happy. Today was definitely gonna be a stupendous day.

Juvia laughed. "Yes I know that."

I pulled my chair out and sat in front of Juvia while she waved for the waitress to come and get our order. "So, tell me how was _France_? Any cute guys there? Got any action while being there?" I moved my eyebrows up and down as I said the word action.

Juvia blushed at this and giggled a bit. I opened my eyes surprised and grabbed her hands. "Tell me all about it!"

Juvia nodded and was going to start her story but then the waitress came to our table.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" She was really nice and very pretty too might I add. She had violet eyes and beautiful wavy blond hair down to her hip and had a body to kill for. I smiled at her and spoke up first since I knew what I wanted already. "Hey, Uhm, may I get a burger and fries with a coke please." She nodded as she wrote it down on her small pad. She then turned to Juvia.

"And what would you like ma'am?" Juvia smiled and turned to look at the menu by the counter to look at today's special then turned to the waitress. "Mhm… I think I'll just take the same as my friend."

The waitress nodded her head as she wrote it down. "Okay food will be here in like fifteen minutes, thank you for waiting I'll bring your drinks now." She smiled as she left to go get our drinks.

Once she left to go to the back I turned to Juvia and resumed our conversation. "So where were we? Oh yeah the part that my lovely best friend might have found someone on this trip? Wait till I tell Erza and Levy about this." The waitress came then and gave us our cokes we thanked her as she left again.

Juvia just blushed as she took a sip of her drink then cleared her throat to speak. She looked to the side not wanting to make eye contact while playing with the straw moving it inside the drink. "Well it's not so much as found a boyfriend or slept with a guy but I did meet someone while eating at a restaurant while talking with my crew." She blushed a shade deeper of red if she kept this up her face would rival against our other best friend Erza's hair.

"ANDDDD?" I moved a little bit forward on the table moving my hands to show her to continue her story Juvia laughed a little as she looked at me. "Well his name is gray and he was in France for some business like I was."

My eyebrow shot up in confusion. "Wait so he is a designer? I mean I don't wanna burst your bubble there Juvia but he could be gay." Juvia's eyes opened wide as she choked on her drink for a bit shaking her head sideways putting her drink down again.

"NO, no don't misunderstand me. Lucy he was on business but for the company his best friend has. He is his right hand." My faced scrunched up a little as my lips pursed.

"Really? That's nice what company does he work for?" being the daughter of a business man I knew all the different companies, their ranks, power and such.

Juvia then looked around the café trying to avoid my eyes. "Just a big company there I don't know."

I looked at her skeptically. "Juvia tell me what company?"

She looked at me defeated knowing I wasn't going to give up till I knew where her supposed dream boy worked at.

She spoke but I was barely able to hear her. "What did you say Juvia?"

Juvia sighed. "He works for Dragneel's Inc. Corporation." My eyes opened wide as I heard the name of the company that almost put my father's company in bankruptcy up until them no other company had rivaled the Heartifilia's Inc. corporation and Juvia was friendly with the owner's right hand. I remembered when that happened and how depressed and sick my father got. He made me and my cousin promise him we would look after what was left of the company him and mother build from scratch. He died happy saying he was finally going to see mom and I swore to him on that day that I wouldn't fail him. My cousin was also as compromised as I was because since young my father raised him since his parents died in a car accident my dad treated him like a son. He told me he felt that he owed him that. When my father passed away me and my cousin Edward took over the company. Now I say _almost_ hit bankruptcy because me and my cousin fixed the company and reached the top again took four years but we saved it and kept our promise to father. After that my cousin just took over and I was his assistant now I still helped him on important decisions and such. I sighed and snapped back into reality and looked over to Juvia who had a worried look on her face.

I looked at her and just said the only thing that came to my mind in the moment. "WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

* * *

_Sooooo how was that? : D did you guys like it? Let me know since it's my first story for Fairy Tail though it won't have anything with villains or magic and stuff it's on our present day and time and btw Lisanna will be in the story BUT I WILL NOT MAKE HER SOME PSYCHO HOOLIGAN that is obsessed with Natsu and stuff because frankly I love Lisanna and she is an amazing character and I find her relationship with Natsu quite adorable but this is Nalu btw though :D_

_Photo Credit goes to deviant artist 95Tifany ! :D _

_Now let me know what you think review if you want ! _

_Until next time ….._

_Peace and love._


	2. Chapter 2: Leave Pervert!

**"Deceitful Truth."**

**Chapter 2: Leave Pervert!**

* * *

**Lucy's Point Of View…**

Did I say today was gonna be a good day? Well I lied I knew life had a trick up its sleeve to ruin my life and here it was. I looked at her to see if she was playing a prank but I saw no such sign. And the worst part was as I screamed at her the waitress had our food and was standing in front of our table looking shocked. I closed my eyes and then opened them and saw Juvia apologizing to her as she took our plates from her hands. Great people are gonna think I'm some crazy bitch now. This day just keeps getting better and better. I looked down at my food and decided to take a bite out of my burger, Juvia did the same. It was quiet for a couple of minutes as we both ate in silence.

I looked over to Juvia as she was eating her fries and she had a frown on her face. She was probably thinking what a bad idea it was telling me about this 'gray' I sighed and decided to calm down knowing I made an outburst in the restaurant. I cleared my throat and looked at my best friend it wasn't her fault. "So he works for them huh?"

Juvia nodded her head. "Yes, and he comes back tomorrow he called yesterday and we planned to go out on a date on Friday… is it okay with you?"

She knew I didn't want to hear the details of how they met anymore and cut straight to the chase. And just like how I dreaded it she was going to continue seeing him. And this didn't settle with me. I mean out of all the things to happen THIS happened. I couldn't believe my luck. I looked at Juvia whose eyes were wide open as she looked at me intently waiting to see if I approved. I took a deep breath and let it out. Now I really wasn't much a hateful person but I hated that company they took the little bit of family I had left. And besides having to see my mother die, I saw my father also die slowly in front of me day by day just waiting to kick the bucket and those memories were forever engraved into my mind. I knew all of the hard work he had put into the company that him and mom built. And those people just didn't care about destroying it. I held a deep grudge for the Dragneel's. even though my father wasn't a saint and wasn't always the best father all year round I still cared and loved him and seeing him on his death bed made me realize just how important he was to me. But he was gone now and there wasn't anything I could do to repair the father daughter relationship we had between us.

But what I hated most was that I knew sooner or later I would have to meet Juvia's guy if they continued dating or worse became boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean the guy works for my companies rival and later on I would surely have to meet the guy who owns the said company who almost bankrupt mine because he is best friends with the guy. I mean I could only imagine how that would go and I know he surely is aware of my company since it us two at the top in all of magnolia and if the gods up above think for one second I would be friendly they had another thing coming. But I know for now I had to be cool about it I mean she is my best friend after all and surely they would just go out on a couple of dates then move on with their lives. I didn't want to ruin my fifteen years of friendship with her over a stupid guy, actually now that I think more about it I don't know why I'm getting so worked up about. I smile up at Juvia who was still waiting for my response. "Sure."

Juvia jumped up in glee as she clapped her hands together. "Ah thank you Lucy I swear he…"

"But…" I raised my index finger in the air as I interrupted her mid-sentence. "I refuse to meet him or talk about him. I'm just gonna wait till this little crush of yours fizzes out."

Juvia frowned and sighed. "Fine… Well let's change the subject."

I beamed up while I nodded. "Yes please!"

_Somewhere in Magnolia Later That Day… Time 7:00 pm…_

**Natsu's point of view…**

I smiled as I looked at my girlfriend who was gawking at all the necklaces she saw in the jewelry store. She looked so cute. I saw her grab a necklace that had pendant with blue diamonds in the form of a heart she turned around to look at me with her sea blue eyes.

"Put it on for me please?" Lisanna motioned for me to put on the necklace and I complied immediately. Once it was on she looked into the mirror and smiled she then turned around to look at me and her two index fingers pointed at her necklace. "So what do you think Natsu? Pretty cute huh?"

I nodded and I raised my thumb at her. "it's perfect Lis, it really is just like everything you wear." She blushed and slapped my arm playfully.

"Oh stop it silly not everything looks good on me."

I smirked. "Oh but I beg to differ my lady." I pulled her close to me as I nuzzled my nose into her neck. "To me you're perfect. Always was and always will be."

Lisanna giggled as she moved her head to look me in the eyes smiling. I lowered my head towards her focusing on her lips the space between us disappearing each second. Our lips finally touch and we kissed. It wasn't passionate nor lustful but a sweet one. She raised her hand to cup my cheek as my left hand left her back and entangled itself in her silver hair. She really was a beautiful girl and I was thankful that I had her. As our kiss ended my thumb caressed her cheek.

"So is that the necklace you want?" she blushed then nodded her head. "Very well then I gotta buy it. Wait outside for me kay?"

"Okay Natsu." I watched as Lisanna pushed the glass door forward but before she stepped outside I called out to her. "Hey Lis!" she turned around to look at me. "CATCH!" I threw my car keys to her and laughed at her expressions. I saw as she opened her eyes wide stumbling to catch the keys. I thought it was pretty cute and I smiled when she got all happy cause she caught them.

"Caught em Natsu!" I grinned at her. "That's great now go turn the car on and wait for me." She nodded and then I went to the cash register to pay for her gift.

I looked up at the clerk and grinned at her. "How may I help you sir?"

I grinned even wider. "I'd like pay for this please."

She nodded smiling. "Very beautiful I think your girlfriend will love it!"

I grinned wide again. "Yep! I'm sure she will too." I gave her my credit card and smiled to myself thinking what a perfect day today has been.

I took the bag and started to walk to the door when I see a blond enter the place. She looked frantic and anxious as she looked around the store.

"Shit shit shit shit! I can't believe I forgot Edward's birthday is tomorrow! UGHHH!" I saw as the girl dug her hands into her blond hair and groaned loudly. It wasn't until she looked up that I saw her face and I knew who this was.

It was the Lucy Heartifilia.

My eyes opened wide as I stared at the said girl watching her run up to the clerk. She completely ignored me, Well more like she was so worried she didn't even noticed me. Now I never met her before but I have seen her pictures when her mother made the news when she died then when her father died. I knew next to nothing about her or her family except that because of some money exchanges and poor management her company almost went into bankruptcy because of us. My father never told me anything about that and if pops didn't wanna disclose information about something I knew better then to continue asking.

"Hi, How may I…" the clerked smiled as she greeted Lucy but got cut off as the girl talked while looking around the store.

"Hi listen got any men watches, you know one that would make a really good birthday gift round here?" She turned back to look at the clerk smiling.

"Why yes of course!" I saw the girl jump up in glee. "YES! You're the best! Thank you!"

The girl then turned around noticing I was staring at her and her face scrunched up which I thought was pretty cute but boy was that opinion about to change.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT PERVERT? NO ONE EVER TAUGHT YOU SOME MANNERS? IT'S IMPOLITE TO GAWK AT A LADY!"

My eyes open wide as I started to get annoyed at this girl for yelling that so loud in front of everyone. '_SOO loud.' _I thought. "For your information I wasn't staring." I looked at her in a disgusted face as to show how uninterested I was even though she really was an eye candy.

"Oh yeah? So then what _were_ you doing?" her eyebrow went up as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. And I gotta admit they were big.

"I was just leaving thank you very much." She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you were I guess I can't help it since I'm so good looking. Whatever just leave pervert." She turned back to the clerk.

"Wow you're a cocky one aren't ya?" she just scoffed. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. Besides, with a face like yours, I wish I was blind."

I saw her face get red and I knew it wasn't from embarrassment, her mouth form an 'O' shape. Oh she was mad and I was enjoying it.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean, jerk?" she turned around with a hand on her hip while her right leg stomped on the floor.

I smirked at her then licked my lips. "I think you know what it meant or are we a little slow? I suggest not being so bitchy if not no guy will want you." her mouth opened wider and I knew she had nothing left to say or more like I didn't give her a chance to I waved at the clerk and left the store huffing in the air.

"What was wrong with that girl?" I rolled my eyes and decided to calm down as I saw my car with Lisanna inside waiting for me. As I was getting closer to my Mercedes I thought of the incident that just happened inside with Ms. Heartifilia. _'Who knew the girl would be so cranky?' _ I thought about how I called her ugly indirectly and sighed I knew there was plenty to look at, I mean she had blond hair that reach below her shoulders, she had big brown chocolate eyes, a small waist and big boobs that you could tell were nice and perky; she also had a nice round ass with killer legs and it didn't help that she wore tight clothes too I would be lying to myself saying she was ugly but the girl got on my bad side and was too cocky for her own good so I had to bring her down from her cloud.

And okay maybe I was staring just a little but hey not enough to make a show in front of everyone.

I tapped on Lisanna's window and grinned as she turned to look at me. She rolled her window and a gasp escaped her mouth. "Natsu oh my god baby you scared me!"

"My bad babe." I tapped the top of the roof as I walked over to my side of the car getting inside. I looked at Lis and handed her the box. She smiled as she took it from me.

"Aw! Thanks Natsu! I'm really happy you got it for me."

"Whatever my lady wants she gets. Here let me put it on for you." she gave me her back and I put the necklace on making sure it was on the right side. Lisanna turned back around staring at it then looked at me.

"Perfect." I turned the car on and drove us home deciding to forget that annoying girl who almost ruined my night.

* * *

_And so the second chapter is up ! :D btw I don't own fairy tail and all the characters belong to hiro mashima excepts the storyline and characters I may make up along the way! :D I hope you guy's enjoy this. Let me know what you think. Btw nalu won't be until later chapters because I don't think these two should be rushed. Well have a good night ! review if you want._

_Until next time…_

_Peace & love._


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting With Who?

**"Deceitful Truth."**

**Chapter 3: Meeting With Who?**

* * *

**Lucy's Point Of View…**

Seriously what was up with that guy? I mean I never had anyone disrespect me like that in front of people. "Did that jerk even know who I was? I be if he did he wouldn't be acting so high and mighty." I kept walking down the street but then stopped and closed my eyes for a brief moment needing to just take a breather to calm down and get out of my sour mood. I felt the night air brush against my face and skin and it felt nice, the air was a tiny bit moist and warm but you could barely notice it unless you were focusing. I felt it calming me already and returned back to my thoughts again. I mean I knew it wasn't his fault because I admit it I was the one who started it and I didn't mean too but it was just at the moment I was really worried, mad and confused so I guess I used him as punching bag but boy did that bite me back in the ass. Still it gave him no right to insult me like that and call me _ugly… _I mean that's just _mean._

I sighed and tilted my head towards the sky opening my eyes taking in the starry night. Oh how I loved the night sky my mother would always tell me stories about it. She showed me the constellations and taught me a lot about the night and space. It was beautiful and every time I looked up at the night sky it just brought me happiness for a brief moment because it would bring back all the good memories I shared with my beloved mother. Times like these where I was confused and didn't know what to do she would always make it better how I wish she was still here on this earth with me. '_I love you mom.' _I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in and continued walking down the road to my town house.

I smiled as I looked at the bag with my gift inside in my right hand. I knew for sure Edward would love his gift, it was perfect. '_Gosh Lucy you are so smart, you picked the perfect gift.' _I sighed and smiled contently. '_Why thank you me! Gah, I can't wait till he gets it and opens it!' _I jumped in air quickly giggling. Yes I was back to my normal self again, my very happy self. I turned and saw my house I smiled and began jogging to my door wanting to be inside already so that I could take a shower and write a little in my novel before heading to sleep. I grabbed my brown coach bag and started to look inside for my keys, when I found them I smiled and opened my door to go inside.

I stepped inside my house closing the door in the process as soon. The smell of strawberries with vanilla hit my nostrils, I inhaled deeply before letting my breath back out. '_I really love this air freshener.'_ "God it feels so good to be home!" I stretch inside happy that I was finally here.

**Natsu's point of view…**

I was laying down on my bed as Lisanna was cuddled with me, her arms over my naked chest, she was sound asleep and looked quiet peaceful. I sighed as I remembered the conversation we had before we had sex.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Natsu?" Lisanna looked at me with an unreadable expression. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Yeah Lis?"_

_She looked to her side while playing with her fingers. "Natsu I was wondering… Well do you love me?"_

_I looked at her as she just asked the dumbest question in the universe my answer was obvious. "Of course I do, what would make you think I don't silly?"_

_She sighed. "I mean I don't doubt you but do you REALLY love me Natsu?"_

_I didn't get what she meant by that. I either loved you or not, love has no measure at least in my opinion, something was off."Lis what's up?"_

_She gave me her back walked up to my bed and sat down to take off her shoes. "What I mean Natsu is if you love me so much how come we still aren't married or at least engaged after four years? Or you know at least living together… you know something."_

_My body stiffened at her question. Now I loved Lisanna very much but marriage? That was something I just wasn't ready for, I mean I was only twenty-three I was so young I still had a lot to do and experience. I sighed knowing I had to give her an answer. "Lisanna don't worry about stuff like that we have a whole life time together." I sat next to her and cupped her cheek. She opened her mouth to say something but I just shut her up by kissing her. It was meant to be an innocent kiss but it got intense rather quickly after that and well one thing led to another and well…yeah. _

_Lisanna kissed me softly as she pulled the covers over our naked bodies. "You were amazing you know that?" she smirked at me._

_I grinned back. "Oh really?" _

_She nodded her head. "Yeah."_

_I smiled at her and kissed her temple. "Glad to be able to please my lady."_

_She cuddled with me and laid her head on my arm and her arm laid on my chest. "I love you."_

_I ran my fingers through her short silver hair. "Love you two. Night."_

_**End Of Flashback…**_

I turned to look out my window taking in the night. The stars were really visible tonight. It was beautiful and for some really odd reason it reminded me of the Blondie I met in the jewelry shop. I smirked as I remembered her. _'Man she was so sassy and loud.' _I shook my head, she was something I had to admit. _'If she just wasn't so loud nor angry she would be the complete package.' _And if she had a boyfriend which I bet she did I sent regards to the man because I knew she probably wasn't the easiest to get along with. Hope I don't bump into her again if not I'll get my head ripped off for sure.

I stopped playing with Lisanna's hair as I heard my phone vibrate on my night stand. I extended my arm and grabbed my phone to see who it was that texted me and so late at night also.

_**Text From: Ice Princess.**_

_**Yo ! flame head tomorrow we have **_

_**an important meeting with a really big **_

_**company the meeting starts at 11 am!**_

_**I hope we can at least make a negotiation **_

_**with them; if we do make one we could really**_

_**expand our company so be prepared… I'll give **_

_**you the rest of the details tomorrow morning.**_

I sighed and didn't bother texting back; I'll just learn the details tomorrow. I put my phone back on my night stand put my arm behind my head and drifted to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day for the Dragneel Inc. Corporation.

* * *

_Next Day… 8 am…_

I stretched in my bed as a yawn left my mouth while blinking a couple of times to take in my surroundings. I turn to my left side and noticed Lisanna wasn't here. She probably left early to work. I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and begin my day. I grabbed my Samsung galaxy s3 from my night stand and texted Lisanna a quick good morning. I groaned out loud still tired, last night I definitely didn't get a good rest. "Man I really don't wanna go to work today." I turned the shower on and got the shampoo I had and began washing my hair. I thought about the meeting I had today with this other big company. Gray said he wanted to see if he could get a negotiation with them or whatever, I didn't know who the company was yet because he just texted me the news last night but if gray was eager to be on good terms with them I knew he had a good reason. He knew when it was good investment. Gray was my closest friend but I had to admit we barely got along actually we fought constantly every day. I mean after 20 years of knowing each other and doing the same thing religiously every day you would think we would get tired of it but we didn't well at least I knew I wasn't tired… Tired of beating him to a pulp that is.

I grabbed the scrubber and began scrubbing my body and then I remembered Lucy Heartifilia. I wonder how it must feel too loose both your parents in such a short time I mean even though she is of age it still is a hard hit to take. I wonder how she managed to bring her company to the top again, that really was impressive. I also wondered what she would think if she knew who I was I mean she never met me and probably didn't know how I looked like since yesterday she acted as if I was just some stranger well a perverted stranger at that in her mind. '_Pfft! If only she knew who I was I bet she wouldn't act that way she would probably be apologizing and asking to make a negotiation or partner up._'

_That_ would be a funny thing to see; her pleading and begging. I chuckled as that image popped in my head.

_'Please Mr. Dragneel forgive me! I beg of you.' I smirked. 'I swear I'll do whatever you want Mr. Dragneel.' _Now that would be fun to see. And if the opportunity comes I would definitely record it. I finished washing my body and went to turn my shower off. '_Man I hope whoever it is we have a meeting with aren't asshole's.' _I wrapped my towel around my waist and went to my closet to pick out my clothes for today. I just picked whatever I saw was for work. I ended up with a pale pink dress shirt, black pants, belt… well black everything else except my shirt… No tie though, I hate em'.

I sighed as I put on my black briefs and socks. My towel in my right hand and I brought it up to my head and began to lazily dry my pink hair. Once I finished that I put on my pants then my shirt, I tucked it in then put on my belt and shoes. I put on some cologne and grabbed my jacket and phone to leave.

Once I was by my living room table I threw my jacket on the chair while putting my phone inside my right pocket. I headed for the kitchen; I needed to get some food into my system. I opened the fridge and I saw there was eggs and bacon. I clapped my hands rubbing them together while grinning wide. I went to grab them out of the fridge so I could cook em'. "Man if there is anything that I love most in this world it has to be food." As soon as those words got out of my mouth I felt happy rubbing his head on my left leg while purring. I grinned "And of course you two little guy." I kneeled down and pet his blue furry head. "Ya know I love you lot's." happy looked at me and meowed. I grinned as I got up to finish making my breakfast.

Once I finished making my breakfast I turned to look at the time. '_Shit 9:00 am.'_ I was late. I grabbed a plastic container and just put my breakfast in there and went to grab my keys and wallet. I went to look at Happy's bowls and he had food and water. I knew Lisanna did it she knows how I can run late… everyday. I grabbed my jacket and left.

I reached my job and parked in my parking spot. I was glad I didn't get a ticket with the way I was driving and that I didn't get stained. I pulled down the sun visor to look in the mirror and my whole mouth was greasy. Shit I really could be a pig at times. I grabbed a napkin I saw in my cup holder and wiped my mouth with it. I pulled out my phone as I locked my car to check the time 9:30 am… perfect.

**Normal Point Of View…**

Lucy put on her black cardigan then her red and black bracelets to finish of her look for work today. Lucy smiled at the mirror then turned to grab her bag then the gift she had bought Edward since today was his birthday; she opened her and left to work because her cousin told her today he had some good news to tell her.

She got in her Acura and drove off to her job which was really only five minutes away by car. Once she got to her destination she got out of her car and went inside the building to go meet her cousin Edward.

**Edward's Point Of View…**

To say I was nervous was a complete and total understatement. I was a wreck at the moment waiting for Lucy to get to work to tell her that we had a meeting today with the Dragneel Inc. Corporation. I knew for sure her reaction the news would be only one: to scream and beat the crap out of me; And Lucy packed one hell of a powerful kick. But in all honesty I was doing it for the good of the company and Uncle Jude told me himself that he held no grudges against them which to that I was shocked but then again he never really told us why or what happened between them just that he was going into bankruptcy because of them.

I kept taking glances at my clock it was 9:40 already. '_Crap Lucy where are you?_' I sighed then decided to sit in my leather chair in front of my desk. I picked up a pen and began to play with it. I knew Lucy was sort of sensitive with the topic of the Dragneel's and the company they owned. Hell she would just avoid talking about them all together, I knew it was because of Jude's death I mean out of everyone in the family when Jude died she took it the hardest and blamed it all on them. Lucy acted different during that time actually after Jude died she changed sure she was still the happy go lucky girl but in some ways she was different I really couldn't put my finger on it quite yet but just something wasn't right she held things inside a lot more. I sighed if only I knew what would go on inside that head of hers.

As I was lost in my thought's I failed to notice my door opening I only snapped out of my deep thinking when I felt someone pulled my pen out my hand. I blinked a couple of times then looked up and saw the person who I was just thinking about: Lucy. I smiled up at her got up from my chair then walked around my desk to hug the woman I saw as a sister but before I could hug her she put her index finger on my chest signaling me to stop. '_Oh no did she know?_' she had her left arm behind her back and I was honestly just assuming the worst. '_Oh god she is going to kill me and chop up my remains then feed me to I don't know the lions_.' A sweat dropped behind my head while I took a big gulp. What she did next surprise the fuck out of me.

Lucy smiled as she brought her left arm out lifting it next to her right arm with a box in her hands. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIICHAN!"

I smiled, she remembered. Lucy always remembered, I couldn't believe it hell even I had forgotten about my birthday from how anxious and worried I've been this entire time. I smiled at her and took the gift. "Aw thanks little sis this means a lot to me. Ya didn't waste too much on it right… _riighhhttt?" _Inarrowedmyeyesather_._

She scoffed while rolling her eyes. "Oh shut up and just open it already!" I did as she told me and opened the box and I gotta admit I was pretty impressed, She bought me a Rolex that was black and gold with my named carved in gold and in cursive inside yet as much as I wanted to look over it some more I knew there were more important things to discuss. I closed the box and put it on my desk not without hugging Lucy tightly till she asked for breath, I her it was the best gift ever; she looked happy that I loved it. I decided it was time to change the subject so I could tell her.

"Took you a long time to get there today Lulu. It was about time you got here!" She scoffed again but smiled.

"Oh stop it I didn't take _that_ long." I chuckled and went to gather the papers for the meeting we were going to have.

"So…" I heard her say. I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at her. "Yeah Lulu?"

She walked closer to me. "Aren't you going to tell me what the good news it eddy?" she was beaming and so excited to know what It was that I was gonna tell her that it honestly filled me with guilt because I knew what would happen once I told her what the '_good'_ news was.

I scratched the back of my head while I let out a nervous laugh. "Well not precisely good news but…"

She narrowed her eyes at me while pouting her lips. "But…"

"Well see…" I pulled my collar out slightly feeling claustrophobic all of a sudden with the intense stare she was giving me.

"Well what Edward?"

She had on this un-readably expression and I was wondering how she would take the news but I knew I had to tell her. "Well we have a meeting today with the Dragneel Inc. Corporation." I saw her body immediately stiffen while her eyes literally almost popped out of their sockets. I continued on to the worst part. "We meeting up to see if can make a negotiation or partner up."

I turn to look at the time on the clock 9:51 am so that's gonna be my time of death…

* * *

_YUPPP! This is chapter threeee amigos y amigas. I hope you guys like it and from now on the chapters will be longer now I really wonder what lucy's reaction will be towards her cousin or to realization that Natsu was the guy who she had a little verbal fight with in the jewelry store that's if she even decides to go. Well we will know next chappy! I hope everyone had an amazing easter! I wish le best to le everyone! Let me know what you think._

_Until next time…_

_Peace & Love._

***SPOILERS* READ AT YOUR OWN RISK SERIOUSLY!**

_**Okay before I end chapter three and Stuff I just gotta fangirl for a moment… KYAAAAAAAAA! I mean anyone who reads the manga you guy saw what Natsu said while fighting of a future someone who killed F!L don't wanna spoil to much because I know there will be some people who still read this and I don't wanna ruin it for them butt ahhhhh my feels after this week's chapter was just of the roof I mean I need to get on my nalu ship because there are canons everywhereeeeeeee oh and this weeks "last" episode all the nalu and elfever and gale you guys I couldn't handle it I was all over the place lmaoooo ! I mean when I saw poor levy crying it broke me and then jellals face to seeing F!L gahh just too much! Thought I have to say wtf was up with natsu's abs there 0_o? but anyways rant done…**_


	4. Chapter 4: It's Your Decision

**"Deceitful Truth."**

**Chapter 4: It's Your Decision.**

* * *

**Natsu's Point Of View… **

I was inside my office when gray came inside. I smirked when I saw him ready to pick a fight. "Well if it…"

"Shut up flame brain we don't have time to fight right about now. I gotta tell you the details of today's important meeting and we only have one shot with this people."

I raised my left eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about stripper?"

He sighed pinching his temple. "Okay you know the girl I'm sort of dating?" I smirked when I knew who he was talking about it was hilarious how shy he was about it, I mean it was about time he found a girl he seriously wanted to be with and I gotta meet the girl that left him star struck and made him leave his player days behind him. "Yeah I remember… What was her name…?" I put my finger on my chin getting into deep thought then snapped my fingers as I so expertly remembered her name. "That's right Uhm… Janice!"

Gray rolled his eyes at me. "It's Juvia Natsu, her name is Juvia."

I looked at him with a quizzical face. "You sure about that? I never get names wrong."

He sighed again while nodding his head. "Yes I'm positive about my girlfriend's name."

I smirked. "Oh so she is your girlfriend now?" he turned red as a tomato, man was this funny to see time to get back for all the teasing he did when I first started with Lisanna.

He sighed again and regained his composure. "Well okay back to the topic, Juvia has a best friend who works for an important company and I called the guy yesterday and he agreed to meet us and talk about negotiations and stuff problem is his partner."

Oh great a problem… just what I needed at the moment. "What about his partner?"

"Well let's just say his partner isn't really exactly excited to see us actually she doesn't want to meet us at all." I furrowed my eyebrows together trying to figure out why a person would dislike us that much I mean it's just business. "Can I know why?"

Gray started pacing. "Well let's just say we aren't in the best of terms with them and well Edward the guy who owns the company said he would mention it to his partner and if she agrees to meet us well then we go through with the meeting but that's just one step…" gray stopped pacing and turned to face me. "You're what's next."

"Whaddaya mean ice princess?" gray looked at me seriously. "Natsu you gotta really try to not piss her off because she won't exactly be a walk through the meadows and I know how you can get when someone pisses you of or annoys you and if we just try to get by the meeting without fights she might agree to make a partnership or a type of negotiation. I mean our company and theirs will benefit tremendously and not to mention how much we will expand… I mean we could expand up north and they also have companies by Europe we could get access over there and make our deal with the French company even easier… but that's not the only reason why I wanna do this."

I nodded my head at him taking in all the information he was giving me finding this particular meeting rather interesting. "Go on…"

Gray took a deep breath in then let it out. "Well besides wanting to get on good terms with them I also want to kind of atone for some of the mistakes we made in the past with them. "

"What you mean mistakes gray? What mistakes? Is there something that happened that I don't know off?" I began to get serious at the word mistakes even though I trusted gray if he had been hiding something from me there would be problems though I checked everything that went on in the company so I couldn't understand what he meant by that.

He shook his head. "No nothing like that but well it's just that the people we have meeting today are the Heartifilia's Natsu…" My eyes opened wide at what he just said _The_ Heartifilia's? They accepted a meeting with us after all these years. Gray kept on talking." And you know if it regards the Heartifilia's Lucy the daughter is involved and Lucy also happens to be Juvia's best friend by the way." '_Shit…'_ was all I could think of at the moment. The events of yesterday night passed through my mind and I cursed myself for my mouth, I should have just shrugged her off and pretended to be my dense self like I always did.

"I think we might have a problem already."

Gray looked up at me alarmed. "What you mean?"

I laughed nervously while scratching the back of my head. "Well you see… I already met this Lucy chick you're talking about and let's just say she hates my guts."

"What did you do?" gray raised his voice at me clearly upset by what I said and at the raise of his voice I started to get mad it _really_ ticked me off when people got loud.

"Hey I didn't do anything it's not my fault she's spoiled and bitchy." I raised my right arm in air frustrated. "And how the hell was I supposed to know we would ever even _have_ a meeting with them."

Gray was red again but not from embarrassment. "YOU _IDIOT_! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?"

I decided to calm a down a little bit before I lost control. "Long story short she caught me starring at her she called me a pervert I call her basically a bitch then said she was so ugly I wished I was blind and after that I said she shouldn't be so cocky because no guy will want her."

Gray opened his eyes wide while his body stiffened. "You really are a moron… I mean you just don't think I wonder how you even got Lisanna! I mean do you THINK before you speak?"

I shrugged. "She had it coming." Gray exploded then.

"_OF ALL THE THINGS YOU'VE DONE NATSU THIS HAS BEEN THE STUPIDEST MOST… MOST... MOST... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO CALL IT! YOU MORON!" _Gray stopped and took a couple of breaths before he continued talking. "I mean did you know that they have companies all over and In Europe and not only are they a famous car company but they also have planes and trains! DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE how much we could benefit from teaming up with them!?" he paced back and forth. "I mean for fucks sake man."

I was boiling at this point not enjoying the fact that he was lecturing me but he was right. "Whatever I'll just apologize to her and say it was all big misunderstanding, big deal." I shrugged again, I mean I'm the boss here and if little miss attitude had a problem I really didn't care besides neither company would suffer if an agreement wasn't established. Gray wanted this but I didn't at the end of the day it was my choice. I looked at him and sighed. "Listen man I'll apologize and talk with them if we both like our agreement then we can make a contract and we can sign it next week if not then whatever… Not the first company we didn't get along with."

Gray just nodded his head. "Alright well now that that's settled let's head to the meeting room it's 10:00 am they will be here in an hour if she agrees."

"Alright, I got it stripper."

* * *

**Lucy's Point Of View…**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing… I just couldn't believe Edward would do that. I mean didn't father's death mean anything to him? So seeing father struggle to save the company after those people tried to ruin it didn't matter? Now he was going to meet them to make an agreement talk about throwing himself into the wolf's mouth. My heart was beating fast and I felt cold, my lips suddenly felt dry. I wanted to panic, scream curse the gods but I didn't I just stayed quiet looking at my cousin who looked concerned.

"Lulu you're pale are you okay?" he tried to reach out for me but I stepped back. I cleared my throat and licked my lips.

"Tell me why…" my hands formed into fists and I squeezed them hard to the point I knew my hand was losing its blood circulation I was hurt but I would not cry I instead let anger sweep through me.

"Lulu…" I cut him off. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! Just answer the question Edward? Why!?"

"Lucy it's for the better of the company… We could expand and benefit greatly." He sighed. "Honestly I'm doing it for good to keep our company up there and keep dad's legacy… I just don't know why…"

"So it's all for money?" *TCHHH* I rolled my eyes, of course it was for the money it's always about the money.

"No it's not. It's to make us better we could make better cars, planes and trains not to mention we can now expand south. We could do that and more and not only that if we team up with them we could prevent another downfall because they are our only competition."

I felt betrayed… the person I trusted the most hurt me; the person who knew how much hatred I had towards those people did the unthinkable to me. I didn't care about the money or the benefits we would have if we teamed up… no as a matter a fact I would have liked to destroy them… leave them in ruins but I would never do that to someone as much as I hated them I couldn't do that type of harm which is why I didn't understand why they did it I even thought that dad was maybe good friends with Mr. Dragneel. And no matter how much anger I felt at the moment I couldn't hate Edward. He is all I have left if I were to lose him I don't what I'd do sure I have Juvia, levy and Erza who would always stick by my side but to me Edward was who I grew up, he was with who I lived with… He was my cousin, My family, he was my…

_**Flashback**_**…**

_I was crying on the ground covered in dirt. I felt a really bad burning sensation on my left knee and it hurt a lot. I rubbed my hands over my eyes then looked up to see my cousin Edward beating up the kid who would bully me at school. I hissed at the pain in my knee I looked down at it and saw the blood oozing out._

_I cried even more from the pain. "Momma…momma where are you?" I was scared and needed my mommy. I looked up and saw my cousin lift the boy up then slammed him on the grass the boy stopped moving. My eyes got wide… was he going to where momma had gone? My cousin came back to me hovering over me offering me his right hand I took it and got up. I peeked around him to take a look at the boy then I looked back up at eddy. _

"_Eddy… is he…" my voice was a little shaky._

_He shook his head while smiling blood was dripping from his mouth. "What him? Na he just sleeping right now Lulu and I bet you once he wakes up he won't ever dare to hurt you anymore!"_

_I beamed up at what he told me. "Really eddy!?" he nodded his head. I was happy yet I wondered why he did this for me._

"_Eddy, why did you do that?" Eddy only grinned at me while he put his arm around my shoulder. "Because I'm your protector Lulu think of me as your big brother!"_

_I felt my insides explode in happiness, brother? I never had one I was an only child but eddy-niichan cared enough for me to think of me as a little sister. "Really? So you're my Oniichan?"_

_He nodded his head. "You got that right Lulu!"_

_I gave him the biggest smile I could while giving him a thumbs up. "Well I'm gonna be the best little sister you will ever have! I promise."_

_He chuckled. "Yeah I know. Let's go home and take care of that knee of yours!"_

_**End Of Flashback…**_

_Big brother._ That's right, even though at the moment I was angry he was my brother and even family fights or disagrees sometimes but that didn't mean I didn't love him any less. I knew what I had to do.

I looked up at Edward and sighed. "If you feel that is what is best then do it eddy."

I saw how shocked he was at my response let alone actions, but honestly I needed some alone time right now to think and either way Edward was the owner it was his call. I heard him clear his throat.

"Really?" I nodded my head. "Are you gonna come?"

* * *

_Dragneel Inc. Corporation… time 11:00 am…_

**Natsu's Point Of View…**

Gray told me he received a call from Edward, the guy who owned the Heartifilia Corporation and he said the meeting was going through. I sighed as I laid back in my chair starring at the white ceiling in the conference room. I wonder what Blondie's reaction would be when she saw me. my eyes darted to the door as I saw a male in is twenty's enter the room with two females who both looked like they were in their twenty's one was short with blue hair and she had this cute look to her while the other one was a tall one with long scarlet hair and a very nice body both of them had brown eyes.

The guy turned to us. "Good Morning I'm Edward Heartifilia CEO of the Heartifilia's Inc. Corporation and these two ladies right here are…" He stepped back a little pointed to the red hair woman first. "Erza Scarlet my COO" He then pointed towards the shorty. "And Levy Mcgarden my CFO." The two ladies nodded their heads. I immediately got up from my seat and went to greet them. I went to Edward and extended my right hand to shake his. "It's a pleasure to be meeting you Mr. Heartifilia."

He took my hand and shook it. "The pleasure is mines Mr. Dragneel." So far so good but where was Blondie?

I nodded as I also shook hands with the ladies then came Gray, Laxus and some of the VP's. Gray introduced himself he was my COO while Laxus was my CFO. We were all chatting till Gray asked Edward something I wanted to know the answer to as well.

"So, Mr. Heartifilia, where would the delightful Ms. Heartifilia be? I see she is not present with us here right now?" At this the man frowned but then quickly smiled and did gray just call Lucy delightful Pft! _Yeah_ _right_.

"My apologies but she could not attend with us today there was an important situation to be handled at the Heartifilia's tower."

Gray and I nodded. I knew that was lie he said by his sudden frown at the question but I really had no say in the matter. I was shocked though I didn't know Blondie had such a problem with us that she couldn't even attend I knew for sure if she ever found out who I was her reaction wouldn't be an excited nor happy one. I grinned and extended my right arm to them as to signal for them to take a seat as I walked back to my chair.

"Please take a seat so we can get started." They nodded while seating down, I sat back in my chair and called out to my assistant so she could passed the folders around while Edward had levy pass out his folders once the ladies were done everyone had two folders and we began to look through the folders to begin the meeting. We all looked at the papers. Once everyone was done I looked up at Edward and smiled. "So Mr. Heartifilia about that negotiation or partnership…"

* * *

**Lucy's Point Of View…**

I was in Edward's office looking over some important papers. I looked over the new model for our car Lighting NX, it was our sports car and so far I liked the model though I would have to tell Edward something about the door handle the black didn't mix well with the dark red and they should make black stripes on the sides of the car. I sighed I couldn't help but worry over Edward. _'I wonder how the meeting is going.' _I knew that if it went well and they made a sort of agreement I could not skip the meetings nor avoid them.

I pouted my lips while I tapped my nails on the desk thinking on the conversation I had with Edward before he left.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Really?" I nodded my head. "Are you gonna come?"_

_I shook my head at him. "I'm saying you can go because you are the CEO here in this company and you run things here now whether I like your choices or not." I heard him sigh. "You are my Brother so even if you do things that I don't find right I won't hate you."_

_He nodded as I turned around. "Lulu but you still are my partner just cause you decided to be my assistant I still consider you owner of this place if I make a decision I want to make it with you."_

"_I know that Eddy and I' am thankful but I just would never dare to set foot in their territory at least not yet. Once you guys have come to an agreement we'll talk okay. See you later eddy."_

"_Wait Lulu who will come with me then?" I sighed then turned back around to face him. _

"_Well who else was going?" _

_He scoffed. "You know obviously Levy and Erza are going we always do the meetings it's our JOB I mean we are the ones who handle this company." I nodded my head. "Yeah I know but if they are going then your fine." _

_His shoulders slumped in defeat. "You really won't come? You know Erza will be upset you know she wants the important decisions of the company to be made smartly and with all of our consents."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Well if you guys decided to take whatever they offer you then I give you my consent besides if I say no I would still be outnumbered by vote."_

_He nodded. "Okay then it's settled as soon as it's over I will give you a call."_

"_Alrighty then."_

_**End Of Flashback…**_

I know I should have gone I should have put my big girl shoes on but I didn't. I just didn't feel alright with the situation I wasn't happy about it. I was angry at myself and the way my life was currently but I knew I was just being selfish and immature. I took a deep breath and let it out there were people who had bigger problems to worry about and here I' am complaining about my life. But now that I remembered I was going to check if we sent out the money we send every month to the cancer kid's foundation. I smiled at the thought I had always wanted to be a nurse for children if I didn't have to have taken this job I would have surely followed my dream.

I looked at the clock it was one already. _'Damn it Edward I'm tired of waiting at least give me a text.' _I let a breath out I didn't know I was holding and began to twirl in eddy's chair. "How boring…" I jumped when I heard my phone vibrating on the desk.

**From: Oniichan! (:**

**Lulu I'll be in my office in a few.**

**See you soon! **

I just replied him back with an okay. I suddenly felt extremely nervous that I just couldn't take sitting down anymore I had the sudden urge to move around. I got up from the chair began pacing around the room. "Oh god I wonder how the meeting went?" I took deep breaths in and out. "Why am I so nervous? I don't care! Oh but what if eddy did make a deal with them?! Ah crap I talk too much!"

"Yeah you do."

I snapped back around and saw Edward standing there with a huge smile on his face. I really didn't know what to think of the situation then, was he happy because he made a deal with them or because it went bad? I was about to open my mouth but Edward beat me to it.

"Ah before you say anything we have a guest with us, right now he is in the conference room with levy and Erza I came here to get you so we could discuss some things." Before I could protest and ask who the person was Edward pulled me and talked to me in a serious tone. "No buts Lucy and no fights nor insults."

'_Fuck…I'm screwed.' _It was all I could think of in that moment and something told me that I knew I wasn't gonna enjoy this. We reached the conference room and from outside I could see three heads I knew immediately who the red and blue heads were Erza and Levy but the pink head I didn't recognize but it looked familiar. Edward opened the door as he walked over to them while I was following close behind.

"Ah, Natsu here is my delighted partner." I looked up and saw everyone staring at me waiting for my reaction but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment besides the fact that the pink headed person in front of me was the guy who so righteously humiliated me in front of everyone yesterday!

I politely said hello to everyone and then to this Natsu guy. We all began chatting but I pulled Natsu away for a second to talk to him wanting to know why the hell he was here and why my brother was so eager to introduce us. I pulled him to a corner and began my interrogation.

"_You!"_ I narrowed my eyes at the guy who just looked at me confused as if he didn't recognize me nor remembered me. "_What are you doing here?!"_

* * *

**Natsu's Point Of View…**

Crap I knew princess wasn't gonna forget about me and I knew what I card I had to play at the moment. I had to pretend I was a dense idiot. I knew the second she pulled me away that it wasn't because she wanted a friendly chat. I put on a confused face and decided to answer Lucy. "Uhm, what's wrong Ms. Luigi?"

The said girl just fumed even more. "_The names Lucy! Lu-cy, you got that idiot!"_ I know that also baka._ "And don't act dumb, what you suddenly got amnesia and forgot what happened yesterday?" _She poked my chest with her delicate finger, she had a pout on her face while her eyebrows were furrowed and I couldn't help but think she looked adorable. I just wanted to pinch her cheek; I really wasn't taking her serious.

"Whoop's, my bad" I chuckled while scratching the back of my head. I looked at her in the eyes. "Uh… Sorry?" Blondie scowled at me, Crap she wasn't buying it.

"Listen buddy I'm not slow, I saw how you acted yesterday and I know you remember me and I know you aren't that much of an idiot…" she looked to her side real quick before looking back at me. "Point is I'm not buying your stupid act. Spill it… NOW!"

I sighed and decided apologizing was best since she would soon find out we were partners. "Alright look I do remember you but I swear yesterday I was just out of my mojo and offended you without reason. I'm sorry alright?"

She huffed out air while crossing her arms. "Tch… You better be sorry. But Natsu that doesn't mean I've forgiven you for your rude outburst."

Now I scowled at her. "HA! Outburst? Seriously? Says the girl that called me a pervert in front of a whole store. You're a funny one." Her eyes opened wide while she blushed a bit. She stepped forward and put her hand on my shoulder, I looked at the hand that was resting on my shoulder before looking at her in the eyes. This was a new side that I was seeing from her, she was suddenly giving off such a calming and friendly aura.

"For that I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that… I was just… just not having a good day." She smiled warmly at me while lifting her hand out towards me. "Let's just forget about the whole ordeal okay?" she said it in such a sweet voice and so sincerely I just couldn't say no. I couldn't help but wonder if this was how she really was around people and I just misjudged her. I had to admit if she was like this then I was really happy to be on good terms with her.

I nodded while I took her hand and shook it. "So, Natsu may I know why you are here with my brother?" My body stiffened to her question though I didn't know why but I answered her none the less and wait did she say brother? "Oh I'm Natsu Dragneel from the Dragneel Inc. Corporation I'm here beca…" Before I could finish Edward came towards us and put his arm around Lucy.

"Oii Lucy! Say hello to our new partner Mr. Dragneel!" I still had Lucy's hand in my mines and I could literally feel it trembling, I kept my eyes locked on her and I saw the horror on her face. She abruptly took her hand out of mines and brought it to her chest. My hand suddenly felt empty and cold from the loss of contact and I found myself missing it. Lucy looked at me like she saw a ghost. I decided to pretend like I didn't notice her reactions and try to start a conversation.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Heartifilia, I must say I'm delighted to be working with you and Mr. Heartifilia." I tried to flash her my grin but I failed miserably the look on her face told me she didn't want me here, she had on a look of pure hate and hurt which I couldn't stand seeing, Never in my life has anyone given me such a look. People loved me, All I would do was cheer people up and tell jokes never did someone not like my company but boy now that I found someone who didn't I had to admit it hurt a little; Especially coming from such a beautiful girl who just a moment ago was so sweet if only I hadn't had told her who I was. But what she did next caught me completely off guard she suddenly composed herself and was smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dragneel." I nodded my head none the less but I could see the difference in her tone and voice, it wasn't friendly and warm like before nice ice cold and indifferent, she could smile all she wanted but I knew how she truly felt about me being here. Suddenly I saw the door opening and gray came back from his phone call boy was I thankful he was back I motioned for him to come over.

"YO! Gray over here partner." Gray rushed over to my side and greeted Lucy.

"Hello Ms. Heartifilia please forgive me for not being here earlier I was on some important business call. My name is Gray Fullbuster COO of the Dragneel Inc. Company Natsu's best friend and right hand!" He extended his right hand to shake hers. Lucy smiled at him and took it. "The Pleasure is all mines Mr. Fullbuster, I'm Lucy Heartifilia I have already had the pleasure of meeting your partner Mr. Dragneel."

Gray looked at me then back at her nodding. Lucy turned to her 'Brother'. "Edward, from what I can see you made the deal with them?" I could tell it was more of a statement than question. Edward looked at her nervously. "Yeah Lucy, they came here because they wanted to meet you and so we could all discuss the details of the contract we have decided on." Lucy just nodded.

After Edward and I explained the negotiations and details to Lucy she agreed and said she would sign the contract. She was polite to me during the meeting but afterwards she kept her distance and stayed talking to Erza and levy who I came to like very much. Erza was a really cool girl to be around with, levy too she was really smart and helpful. I could tell they were good people. I was currently talking to Edward and gray having a discussion over cars and motorcycles debating which was better though as I talked with them my eyes kept going back to Lucy. Loud and bitchy… the words long forgotten in my head as I saw that she wasn't like that at all. I watched as how she laughed and took small sips from her water bottle. She was beautiful and classy. She had on a tight red dress that ended a little above her knees but hugged her body perfectly in all the right places, her dress only showed a little bit of her cleavage, it was a little tease giving you a peak but leaving you wondering how the rest looked bare. Her hair was down reaching her shoulders and just by the looks of it you could tell it felt like silk she barely had make up on but she didn't really need it, she wore a nice black cardigan with some red and black bracelets then to top of her look she had on black pumps, she looked exquisite from the top of her silky hair to the cutely shape of her face then down to her curvy waist finally ending in her small delicate toes. Ms. Heartifilia was definitely a good looking woman no denying that.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I smiled it was text message from Lisanna.

**_From: Babe ;]_**

_**Oh baby I'm so sorry I didn't**_

_**Text you back earlier I've just been**_

_**Extremely busy today at work!**_

_**Anyways hope you're having a good**_

_**Day at work today love you :3**_

I grinned at her text message. Lisanna was always so sweet and caring. I bet money she did a mission just to answer me back.

_**To: Babe ;]**_

_**Na don't worry about it babe!**_

_**I hope work is good I'll just talk to **_

_**You when you get out **_

**_Love ya!_**

I pressed send then turn my attention to ice princess and Ed, who were both staring at me. Gray spoke first.

"Texting your little girlfriend Natsu?" I gave him a dirty look as he smirked, I heard Edward chuckle a bit. Gray turned to Edward.

"Forgive my partner but he has to always check in with his girlfriend." At this Edward gave out a small laugh. I just scowled moving closer to them. "Do not!" Before gray answered me Lucy came up to us saying goodbye.

"Well it was nice meeting the both of you. I will look forward to our little meetings and such but now if you both excuse me I will take my leave, I have some important things to do." She gave us both a nod then left.

I turned to Edward. "So it's settled then?" he gave me a nod while taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah she accepted the negotiations and partnership so we are good." I nodded at him.

"Then it's settled! The contracts will be ready in four days we'll meet up say… Monday with our lawyers and sign them? Is that okay?" I got up from my chair and Edward did the same then we shook hands.

Edward nodded. "It's perfect! We'll keep in touch until then." I nodded while shaking his hand.

"I'll be looking forward to Monday." Gray said while getting up and shaking his hand as well. Edward nodded. We said our goodbyes to him then to the two ladies in the room and left. Once in the car with gray I let out a breath I didn't know I had in me. I turned to look at gray who looked at me with an amused face. He patted my back while smiling.

"Natsu I don't know what you did to make Lucy like you and accept to the partnership but I'm glad you fixed things."

I sighed. "I didn't." Gray looked at me concerned. "I didn't do anything to make her agree to this… Actually if you would have seen her face when she found out who I was you would be surprised like I' am that she accepted to all of this."

Gray gave me a confused look. "What are you talking about she looked fine to me." I shook my head. "No gray she wasn't fine before you came in…" I looked at him and decided to just not even bother telling him, she agreed we got a partnership so no need for pointless drama. "Nothing just forget what I said I'm probably just looking too much into things."

Gray nodded his head. "You definitely were, Man first your brains all fried up now your eyesight is failing you?"

I shot him a glare. "What was that now _stripper?"_ we smashed our foreheads together.

"What do you think it means Fire breath?!" His nose flared. "Or are your ears failing you too now?"

"Pftt says the guy who has ice for brains and strips all over the place! You must be really sexually frustrated and desperate to be doing that all over the god damn place hoping to get some."

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"Bird Brain!"

"WHY YOU!"

* * *

_Later That Night… 12:00 am…_

I was in my living room couch watching T.V watching family guy. I sighed as I sank more in my couch. I was confused at the moment. I was happy that I made a deal with the only company that was my competition but at the same time I was upset by Lucy's reaction towards me. I didn't know if this would create problems in the future but besides that I was curious as to why she disliked me so much. I wanted to know her reasons, was it because of the problems our companies had with each other years ago? It honestly bothered me to the core not knowing why she reacted that way. I just hated being the reason why someone was unhappy. I laid my head on a pillow and winced when my right cheek was pressed against it I immediately sat back up and rubbed it delicately._ 'Damn that gray and his stupid punches.'_

I groaned loudly while kicking the couch pillows to the floor. "Fuck! All this intense thinking is giving me a headache! UGHHH!" I punched my couch but it made no effect. I crossed my arms over my chest and decided to do a quick breather. I breathed deeply in and out in hopes of clearing my mind from all this mess. I decided to just forget about the whole ordeal. Maybe gray was right maybe I was overreacting… whatever. I turned my TV off and headed off to my room to get a good night's sleep. I yawned as I landed on my bed hugging a pillow. The window was open and the nice cold breeze of the night felt good on my bare upper body. I easily drifted off to sleep in no time.

* * *

_And that is chapter 4 you guys now I know a lot of you may not like this so much because Lisanna is in the picture and what not but honestly if this was real life it would only make sense they be together but just cause they are together now doesn't mean this story is nail because it's not (though I have nothing against the ship itself it's cute.) but I prefer and love nalu it is my beautiful otp and will go down with it so please be patient my dear readers because while I want natsu and lucy together I don't want to rush it and I want to make the story good. Besides there is a reason behind all of this and we will learn throughout the story if Lucy hatred is really justified or not. And if well you guys don't like my story for involving Lisanna I'm very sorry to hear that. Well anyways yeahhhh I'm excited because fairy tail Friday ahhhhhh but no anime ("i'm so sad D: ) but in just a couple of hours and we finally gets to see what happens ughhhh mashima you drive me nuts but I love you for that ! well I hope you guys love this chapter had a great day and week._

_Until next time…._

_Peace & Love._

_EDIT - i noticed some mistakes and fixed them let me know if you guys find any errors you'd like me to fix._


	5. Chapter 5: First Date!

**"Deceitful Truth."**

**Chapter 5: First date!**

* * *

**Normal Point Of View…**

Today was a beautiful day in magnolia. The sun was bright and it wasn't hot. It has been two days since the Heartifilia's and Dragneel's made a partnership, and Lucy has been a wreck for those two days trying to figure out how everything has happened and how everything became to be. They say there are reasons behind everything but Lucy wanted to know those reasons and she wanted them now.

But aside from that today is Friday and right now Juvia is getting ready for her date gray Fullbuster.

* * *

_Magnolia Central Park… 1:00 pm…_

**Juvia's Point Of View…**

I was finally having my first date with gray.

Today was Friday right? Yes it is. God I'm stupid, I hope I don't say anything stupid on our date! Oh god what if I say something stupid… like 'oh you have nice toes!' or 'beautiful eyeballs!' '_Juvia just shut up okay you're just nervous and talking nonsense. Relax me just relaaxxxxxx!i said relax damn it!' _nope that wasn't working. I don't know in what world Lucy said that would work… stupid advice if you ask me! I let a breath out that I didn't know I had in me as I peeked out my window and there he was parked waiting for me.

"Maybe I should just say I caught a cold and can't go?" I rolled my eyes. "What the heck am I talking about I want to go! Seriously I gotta calm down." I knew I had to but it's just my whole life I haven't been great at dates nor boyfriends, Lucy was better in that category but I wasn't. I was weird and when I would go out with guys I would get so nervous I would begin to talk in third person and get all emotional.

No! This was not happening today with him. One because I really like the guy and two because well I just say no. I' am going to have a good… _No spectacular_ day with him. So with all the bravery I could muster at the moment I grabbed my door handle and opened my door. I saw gray smile at me and wave, my eyes opened wide and I slammed my door shut.

I cursed loudly when I realized what I had done! "Shit!" I began pacing around, I don't know why I did that but It was a stupid move he's probably thinking how weird I' am or that I'm probably missing a screw in my head. Wow was I negative today! I need to stop and go out with him. I took a deep breath in and out then opened the door more calmly and closed it behind me not forgetting to lock it then proceeded to make my way to grays car. Gray had on a confused expression as he got out of his car walking around to my side to open my door.

I smiled. "Uhm sorry about that I had forgotten about something so I went quickly inside to retrieve It." he looked up at me relieved? Mhm, that was strange I thought he would be anything but relieved… He smiled at me then proceeded to give me a hug. "S'okay Juvia! For a second there I thought you were having second thoughts." I shook my head while I chuckled. "Pfft! No don't be silly." Pfft, only if he _knew_ the thoughts that were coursing through my mind at the moment.

He smiled then motioned for me to get inside the car as he held the door open for me. "Well… Would you do me the honor of getting inside my car so I can take you out then?" he winked at me and I could feel my face reddening at his action but I did what he said nonetheless. After he got inside the car and we buckled up I turned to him to start a conversation.

"So gray?"

He turned the car on and was looking in the mirror to back out while answering me. "Yeah Juvia?"

"How was your meeting? You know from France?" he smiled and looked back to the front and began driving to wherever it was we were going. "Oh that? Well it went good but I was back early."

"Yeah I remembered you texted me, you came back the day after I came back, right?"

"Mhm more like I got here the same day you did but like around two am. I had made a call the day before to the Heartifilia's corporation to set up a meeting and he wanted the meeting the day after you came home so I took the next plane and came here. "He looked over at me and grabbed my hand real quick giving it kiss. "Sorry we couldn't hang out before it's just this week has been a rollercoaster."

I nodded my head. "Yeah I know… Lucy told me that Edward agree to partner up with you guys? Am I not correct?"

He nodded while he made a left. "Yeah, it was a big deal to our company and I'm really happy about it… Natsu is also and I can bet Edward too by the way."

I nodded. "I bet you guys are." He sighed then looked at me when we were at a stop light. "But I don't think your best friend Lucy is so happy about it." to this I sighed as well while nodding my head. I knew exactly what he meant. Lucy spent the last two days complaining to me, Erza and Levy; she sulked all day while eating ice cream and shoving whip cream her mouth talking about how life was so unfair to her and how she hated it. I knew exactly hoe Lucy felt towards them and how angry she was with Edward but I wouldn't tell that to gray. One because I know if would bother him knowing she hated their guts and two because Lucy was my friend and I would not say her personal business to people like that besides knowing her she would eventually get over it.

"What? You really think Lucy isn't happy about it?" he nodded his head. "Pfft! Gray she is my best friend and she told me she is happy with the partnership, she said it will really be beneficial to both companies so you got nothing to worry about." He looked at me and sighed.

"Mhm…I hope you're right." I saw him make a stop in front of this restaurant, the restaurant was in front of a park and he parked near the entrance of the park. I was so excited because for all the years I have lived here I have never visited this part of town and it was very nice. I saw gray turn the car off and got out to go to my side and open the door for me. I could see he was trying to impress me and so far he was doing very well. He opened my door and with a smile motioned me to step outside. I giggled as I got out. Gray closed my door and locked his right arm with my left.

"I bet you're wondering where we are."

"Yeah I have never been here in this part of town before."

He smiled. "Well I'm glad to be the first one to show this place…Especially since this was where I grew up! And this restaurant right here has the best food in town I'm sure you're gonna love it!"

I giggled. "I'm sure I will also gray-sama."

He opened the door for us to go inside we walked up to a booth where a young lady greeted us. "Hello and welcome to La Lune, do you have a reservation here already?"

Gray nodded as he leaned closer towards the woman attending us. "Yeah, it's under Gray Fullbuster. Table for two." The girl nodded as she looked through the book with names on them and smiled as she began writing something.

"Oh why yes I see your name here Mr. Fullbuster! Right this way please." Me and gray followed the lady as she led us to our table. While we were walking I decided to take a look at the restaurant itself and I was impressed. It had red carpeting and the walls were marble the top half was a light wood color and the bottom half was black. Every table was marble also and they had a vase with red roses. The chairs were black with gold carvings around and the ceiling had these huge empire crystal chandeliers all over the place giving the restaurant a nice glow. I was mesmerized by it all and when I came back to reality we were already standing in front of our table.

Gray pulled out my chair so I would sit and I gave him a thank you as I sat down. He moved the vase with roses so he could see me. "So how do you like the place?" I looked around then back at him. "It's honestly beautiful I didn't know such a beautiful restaurant existed around here."

"Good. I'm really happy you love it." he covered my hands with his as he gave them a light squeeze. I knew I was redder than a tomato when he did this and I could feel my insides burst in happiness. I really hoped with the lighting he wouldn't notice my blush. The waiter then came to our table and took our order, we ate and after we were done eating we stayed talking the rest of the time. I never felt so comfortable and happy with someone before I really hope we last a long time.

_Few hours later… 6:00 pm…._

I gave gray a thank you as he opened the door for me to get out of the restaurant. I decided to make small talk with him as we made our way to his car so he could take me home. "Gray… I had really nice time today." I smiled at Gray who in turn looked at me blushing slightly.

"Oh it was nothing! Though I'm really glad you had a good time." He grabbed my hand and gave it soft squeeze. I saw him look towards where the park was. "Hey how about we go for a little walk at the park before we go home?"

I nodded my head, of course I, Juvia would go for a walk through the park with gray-sama. He leaded the way to a bench that was right in front of the lake. The bench had a Sakura tree right next to it and the sun was setting, it gave the sky a orangey-pinkish color; it was so beautiful. I sat next to him, I wonder if he tell how nervous I was. I mean he was still holding my hand but I actually don't think he noticed since he was staring out into the lake looking deep in thought about something. My eyes wondered over every aspect of his face and features and I came to one conclusion: Gray was handsome. My eyes lingered on his lips and I began wondering what it would be like to kiss him. He had this glow about him. I took one more glance at him before I turned to look at the lake and I was taken aback by how beautiful the scenery in front of me was. The lake had sakura trees all around; the sunset gave the place this sort of magical feel and glow. The lake was calm and looked beautiful as it reflected the sky. It was breathtaking. Someday I would have to make a picnic and invite gray with my friends so we could see this and enjoy a nice evening out. Yes! Definitely! I was so focused on my future planning that when gray interrupted my thoughts I flinched and jumped a little from my spot on the bench but gray didn't notice this action.

"You know I almost drowned here once." My eyes widened at him as he continued talking, He kept his eyesight towards the lake. "It was when I was smaller; I must have been about four? Natsu was with me and we were playing by the docks over there." He pointed out to the said place where currently a man was putting a young couple in a swan shaped boat. "And well my toy had fallen into the water and I immediately jumped in trying to save the goddamn thing…" He chuckled a bit as he said that and I couldn't help but also do the same. "Sounds pretty dumb when I say it now… But yeah I jumped in to rescue a toy and stupid me forgot I didn't know how to swim at the time."

I gave his hand a soft squeeze. "So, how did you get out? What happened?"

"Well when I realized that I couldn't swim I began to panic and it got worse cause my feet got tangled with the plants inside the lake. I literally felt as if they were trying to suck me in deeper… it was scary at the time. Natsu couldn't swim either yet the idiot still tried to jump in to save me but thankfully my sister Ultear stopped him and she rescued me." He smiled as he turned gaze onto his lap, he had this nostalgic look on his face like if what he was telling me something that was bittersweet to him.

"Boy was I ever glad for her at that time. I sure miss her." I scrunched up my face in confusion at this. I turned my body towards him and looked at him. His eyes immediately locked into mines.

"What do you mean you miss her?" his eyes and facial expression faltered. He looked sad suddenly. I mentally slapped myself. 'Great now you made him sad! Great job Juvia.'

"Well Ultear died about two years ago." I gasped when he told me this. "She was in the army and she had a mission in Russia but she died during a bomb attack while she was there. I'm sorry if I said too much but it's just every time I come here I think about all the good times I had here in this lake during my childhood and well when my sister saved me so long ago. It feels very nostalgic and I just wanted to share it with you."

My eyes widened. "No! Juvi—I mean I 'am very happy that you feel comfortable enough to share this with me."

He smiled at me. "Well Its cause I really like you, you know?" I blushed when he told me this then before I knew it he leaned in closer to me to the point where I could feel his breath on my lips. His left hand cupped my cheek gently I could feel my heart racing as he did all of this. I reached out with my right hand to grab onto his left arm. I wanted someone to pinch me to make sure I wasn't dreaming this. He looked me in the as if silently asking me for permission and I just responded with leaning in the rest of the way. As soon as my lips made contact with his my eyes fluttered closed. It was gentle and loving but that didn't last long. Gray licked my bottom lip as if asking to access and I complied. As soon as our tongue met I wrapped my arms around his neck causing the kiss to deepened. And at my actions gray's hand grabbed my hair as he right arm went around my waist pulling me yet even closer to him if that was possible. Our mouths battled for dominance, and as much as I had liked to continue our little make-out session I had to stop because I was running out of air. I pulled away from him and we both gasped softly for air. He cupped my cheek again as his thumb caressed me gently; looking deeply into my eyes then smiled as he pulled away completely.

"So shall I take you home now?" I blushed while nodding my head. "Very well then." He got up and offered me his hand. I accepted it and got up to start making our way to the car so he could take me home. Once I was home and had said goodbye to him I ran to my room and locked the door.

"Oh my god!" I jumped up and down and did a little dance while I was at it. "I can't believe he actually kissed me… Well I mean I was the one who leaned the rest of the way in but he initiated it!" I smiled as I touched my lips. He was honestly the best kisser I've ever had. "Oh I so have to call the girls and tell them!"

* * *

_Two days later…Back at Lucy's house…_

_**Lucy's Point Of View…**_

"You know levy. It just sucks." I saw levy nodding her head while she read a book clearly not paying attention to me. I slumped down into my chair sighing deeply. Levy looked at me with a frowning face.

"Lu-chan… I know it's hard to accept this but you gotta cheer up I mean you've been sulking about this whole situation for the last four days! Give them a chance they really aren't bad people. I mean after the meeting we had lunch somewhere and that's when Natsu decided he wanted to meet you and receive your approval. We all got pretty along…" I felt myself get insanely irritated at the name '_Natsu_.' I snorted while crossing my arms over my chest. Levy sighed. "Lucy just give them a chance, don't blame him for the mistakes his father and your father made. It wasn't his fault or yours… I mean think about your company's future instead so you can make your father proud."

"Levy I know that this is good for my company and I know he has nothing to do with the situation but he is still that man's son and please do not involve my father in this he had absolutely no fault in what happened! All of this happened because of this so called natsu's company so please I would like it if you would restrain from putting blame on my deceased dad." Levy opened her eyes wide at me shocked from how I just talked to her. I know she meant only good by what she said and I did feel bad for the way I just reacted towards her but I just couldn't help but feel angry with what she said. I saw her sad face and immediately my angry mood changed and I was filled with regret I leaned over and hugged her. "Oh Levy I'm so sorry for reacting that way! Really you didn't deserve that it's just I'm very stressed out right now!" I felt her nodding her head and responding back to my hug

"Oh Lu-chan you never change." I heard her sighed and felt her breath on my shoulder. "But I promise things will get better just promise me you will give them a chance you know?"

I sighed as I looked back at her; she had her hands on my arms. I know levy would never put me in any situation she knew would turn out bad or that would cause me hurt but I just couldn't accept this maybe I could give gray and the workers a chance and be friends but with Natsu… no… not yet. Especially, with the way that he acted in the jewelry shop. I just generally didn't like the guy.

"I'll think about it…"

* * *

_Fiore's Fitness gym… one hour later…_

**Natsu's Point Of view…**

I kept punching and kicking the sack in front of me in hopes of releasing my anger. I kicked it three times as hard as I could and when it swung back I ducked then swiftly turned around and punched it. I couldn't believe my father… I love my old man but sometimes he was just too much.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Son you made a partnership with the Heartifilia's?"_

_I nodded at his question. "Yep and we have a meeting this Monday to make it official official ya know?" I saw my dad make a look of disapproval._

"_Cancel the meeting and end this partnership." I narrowed my eyes at him._

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because I said so… you are making a mistake here... Clearly you must have forgotten what happened in the past." He sighed as he ran one hand through his red hair. "Son I see you lack the capacity to run this business perfectly… You still don't know how to handle it."_

"_Are you serious?" _

_He nodded his head "Of course you made a partnership with a company with had problems with in the past." _

"_Dad, are you serious?" He fixed his tie as he looked at him. "Yes. I'm serious Natsu. Now I don't like what you are currently doing so pleas ei ask that you end this."_

_I scoffed. "Dad I admire you and how smart you are but even though you are my father I will not let you offend me and disrespect me. I don't KNOW what it was that happened between you and Lucy's dad but that does not regard me or her and it's been eight years since that happened already. It's in the past so please just forget about it already." I saw Igneel narrow his eyes at me. I knew I was going against him and this was a first because I always followed whatever my father said. But I just felt that today, here and right now he was wrong._

"_You are behaving like a child Natsu! I'm just trying to help you and prevent you from destroying this company! You do not yet understand my son how things work!"_

"_Is that so? Because all the other deals I've made clearly pleased you and made this company number one! But now that I have chosen something you don't like… Something different than you it's a problem! I suddenly turned into this stupid little boy that doesn't know how to handle things?! Or am I wrong?!" I was angry, how dare he? After the four years I have spent of my life running this company doing everything to keep it successful he tells me this… I even helped him before he retired_…_HELL I WAS EVEN BETTER THAN HE WAS! I became the successor and he had the nerve to now say I was a child?! Making me feel like I was dumb and couldn't do things right. Get outta here with that shit. Father or not I was done with this conversation. "I don't wanna continue this conversation… I'm leaving." _

"_NATSU WAIT!" I heard my father yell but I didn't listen I just kept walking and slammed the door shut behind me. I decided to just head straight for the gym in hopes of releasing my anger._

_**End Of Flashback…**_

I punched the sack again in anger. "I know _exactly_ what I'm doing! I can handle MY Company just fine and I most definitely don't need your help Igneel… AGHH!" I kept punching the sack repeatedly, over and over again. The routine kept on till I missed a punch and the sack hit me back full force causing me to hit the floor. I punched the floor in fury with my right hand as my left hand went to grab my head. I decided that I should take a breather since I was obviously getting a little out of control. I let the cool air around me refresh my body. I felt how wet my shirt was from my sweat, I could feel the sweat dripping all over my body. Man I needed a shower I probably reeked! I lifted my right arm and smelled my armpit and turned away in disgust. "Yep… I stink worse than a freaking skunk."

Man I was tired, I guess heading back home now would only make sense. I got up and grabbed my bag and towel from the floor and began walking towards the door to go take a shower. I was cleaning my face with my towel when I bumped into someone and fell backwards I grimaced when my butt made contact with the floor. As I rubbed my behind I heard the person in front of me groaning in pain also. I opened my eyes to look at the stranger that had bumped into me then my eyes widened when I saw who it was.

She was rubbing her head with her eyes closed. "Hey jerk can't you see where you're going?!" but before I could respond back she had opened her eyes and blushed but as soon as she composed herself she was angry again. "Seriously… _Why_ do I keep bumping into you everywhere?!" she began fumbling to grab her things. "And would it hurt you to pay attention to where you're going!"

I snorted. "Says the person that bumped into me in the first place."

She sent me a glare. "I'll have you know I come here every day at this time and there is no one here so it's not my fault that I just went in without paying attention! I was going in by the _impression_ that I was going to be _alone_ not bump into the guy who recently became my company's partner."

I rolled my eyes. "You know you talk too much."

She stopped what she was doing and crossed her arms over her chest. "And you're a rude asshole."

I got up and offered her my hand; she looked at it then at me and turned her head. "No thank you I can get up all by myself." I nodded my head knowingly. Boy was Miss. Lucy a handful. Geez I wondered where the sweet girl I had met at the meeting went; this Lucy was back in bitch mode.

"I'm sure you can… I was just trying to be a gentleman you know."

"Oh please! Save the acting for someone else! Now if you excuse me I have a workout to do."

I nodded my head and began to walk away before I remembered something. "Listen before you go inside I got a question."

She looked over her shoulder. "Sure what is it Mr. Dragneel?"

I smiled at the name; it felt incredibly weird being called that. "Uh well are you gonna be there for the meeting on tomorrow?"

She turned away as she opened the door. "Of course… it is my responsibility and job. I for one am never unprofessional."

I nodded my head. Jesus she sounded like a robot when she talked to me, I understand at work but even outside of it? whatever. "That's good to know… so I guess I'll see you then?"

"Mhm... yes; well if that is all I will be taking my leave now…. goodbye." Before I could even respond she was gone. Dude if I thought she had a problem with me back then… _now_ I have no doubts. Maybe I should listen to my father… maybe this partnership is a mistake after all? I mean that Lucy chick obviously has something against me. "AHHH! There goes my head again with all this thinking! How stressing!" Screw this, what's done is done and I'm not a man that backs away from anything he has done so I won't do it now. I made the decision knowing how benefitting it would be and because it was just stupid to turn down. I won't have Igneel or Lucy change my mind.

* * *

_Well this is chapter 5 everyone ! I really hope you guys love it and enjoy it and I just wanted to answer a review from Astroblast. I thank you for your opinion about this story and though I know Natsu may be with Lisanna it doesn't mean anything now I would love to explain myself but I can't do so without spoiling my story nor what I have planned for it. though I will say it's not what many people think will happen and Natsu and Lucy will end up together but they will not fall in love fast mainly because that is not how it happens in real life. And also for the grudge Lucy has towards him I'm sorry if I have upset my readers by putting nali in it but it just made sense to me. characters will learn a lot about themselves and how to move on because well that is how life is. But I promise to make it the best story and I hope you guys continue reading it. if you want to know anything more review or just simply PM me. I don't bite lol xD! Well this is all. oh and i changed my username sp yeah lolxD_

_**Until next time…**_

_**Peace & Love…**_


	6. Chapter 6: Big News!

**"Deceitful Truth."**

**Chapter 6: Big news!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail they all belong to the wonderful artist Hiro Mashima !**

* * *

**Lucy's Point Of View…**

I was freaking out. Today was the day that my father's company would be officially partnered up with the Dragneel's. Today was like a confirmation that everything that has happened these past few days wasn't a dream… Well a nightmare that is. I rolled my eyes as I tapped my nails on the table waiting for the pink headed man's people to come. Yes, the stupid pink headed man. I sighed as I looked at my brother Edward chatting it up happily with Erza, levy and some of the co-workers. Ugh! Everyone was so happy about this! I just didn't get it, I mean they all been much acquainted with each other these past few days; exchanging numbers and what not. Juvia called me yesterday and she told me that her date with prince charming was well how I had expected it to be…amazing. I was happy for her and from what she told me gray isn't such a bad guy though I have only just talked to him maybe like two times I felt he was okay; I could tolerate the guy and if the rest of his co-workers are like that then I would be able to tolerate them also but the problem here wasn't gray nor his co-worker not it was Natsu… The stupid pink headed man! Yes! Everyone loved the damn bastard! Levy told me how funny he was at the meeting and the little lunch they all had; how much of a sweet guy he is and might I quote 'He is also a very handsome guy but not as handsome as my Gajeel!' PFFT! None of them knew that he wasn't sweet all around and could be an arrogant asshole. Yeah, I could give credit on the good looking part… I disliked him but I wasn't blind either yet that wasn't enough to make me like him as a person... Not enough for me to want to acknowledge the guy or want to get to know him. I sighed again… Edward really liked him also; he said he was a smart guy who knew his 'stuff'. God the last thing I need right now is for everyone to become best friends or something NOW that'd be the icing on top of this cluster fuck cake! I was so distracted with my thinking that I had forgotten I was talking to my lawyer. I saw him from the corner of my eye talking and talking but I didn't catch a thing he was saying. I licked my lips turning to face the man; I knew I was supposed to pay attention to what he was telling me. I saw him look up at me and I gave him one of my sweet smiles before placing my hand on his forearm that was on the table.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Burushka I wasn't paying attention would you mind repeating that again for me, please?" the man blushed a little bit as he quickly nodded his head.

"Why of course Mrs. Lucy! What do you need me to repeat for you?" I smiled again as I laid back a little bit.

"Well… everything…" the man opened his eyes but complied nonetheless. He was about to begin explaining things to me about how this whole ordeal would work but as luck be on my side the pink headed man and his crew arrived.

I saw him shake hands then give a quick hug to Edward. Ugh, how appalling. I rolled my eyes as I saw him look towards my way. I suddenly felt very conscious and cursed myself for looking his way maybe if I ignore him and pretend his not here he will get the memo and not bother to talk to me. I smiled; yeah that could work but the said man came directly towards me after he said hi to Erza and levy. I didn't bother to look his way though I could see him getting closer and closer from my peripheral vision. He stopped right in front of me and placed his hand in front of me… Crap I knew I had to look at him now if not I would be behaving really rude. I looked at his hand first making a trail up his arm noticing how well his suit fitted him making a mental note in the process that he probably had very nice muscles. I kept on until I met his gaze with my own. He was staring intently at me probably waiting for a reaction. I decided to give him a big smile.

"Hello Mr. Dragneel!" I sat up straighter and chuckling softly as his stern face turned into one of shock but he quickly regained his composure and then it was my turn to be shocked as he gave me a big flashy grin.

"Hey Lucy, How are you doing?" he retreated his hand only to put it in front of me to shake hands. My eyes opened wide and I suddenly became nervous. I thought he would just give me a head nod or hello and then go back to talking with everyone else not try to be nice and try to start a conversation. I felt my heart racing not from excitement but from fear. I stared at his hand that was in front of me and a memory of my dad passng away flashed through my mind. The man's son who destroyed my family was right here in front of me acting like nothing happened. He was going to become my partner… he was trying to establish a good partnership and probably friendship. My breathing became a little labored. I didn't want to do this! I didn't want any of this I hated this man and his father! I mean how could I become partners with the same people who were glad we were out of the game not so long ago. He was not a good person I didn't care how much everyone saw and said otherwise. I looked back up at Natsu whose big grin was gone now. Natsu was waiting, he looked a little worried. He looked around the room and I wondered why he did so then when I looked around I saw everyone starring at us. I realized that I had spaced out and I was probably demonstrating my little panic attack in front of everybody. Everyone was staring at us worriedly. The silence in the room was too much too bear. I knew I had to do something to kill the awkwardness. I got up from my chair and shook his hand in the friendliest way I could at the moment.

"I'm good thank you Mr. Dragneel! Uhm… How about you?" I smiled brightly and saw him grinning back excitedly.

"Glad ya asked Luce! I'm doing great!" I opened my eyes wide as he turned around to face everyone. "Yosh; let's start the meeting everyone!" I sat down slowly in my chair shocked at what he had said to me. He called me _Luce… the audacity of this man._ I mean yeah its normal for boyfriends and friends to make up names but this guy whom I barely know just called me that in front of everyone not to mention the fact how I really can't stand him. I was baffled to say the least. I was caught completely off-guard and I hated that. I decided to pretend it didn't happen; one because I just didn't want to break my head over something so small and two because well I really need to pay attention to these stupid lawyers! I sighed as I looked around the room everyone silent as the lawyers talked and explained things. I glance to my left where Edward was sitting and he was talking to Natsu quietly about what the lawyers were saying. Natsu noticed me and he briefly smiled at me. My eyes opened wide and I ignored him turning briefly to my right to listen to the lawyer. Oh he knew I didn't like him, he knew but if he wanted to play this little game then I for one would not loose.

After two hours we were finally ending the meeting both Natsu and Edward standing next to their lawyers and they all agreed happily to the partnership and they signed the paper and probably like four others. Natsu and Edward shook hands and gave each other a quick pat on the back then gray came in popping a champagne bottle.

"Time to celebrate everyone!" Gray and levy handed everyone a glass of champagne , I saw Natsu go up to gray and he grabbed to glasses. 'Great there he goes trying to win Edward more than he already has.' I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the window out to the streets below. I wanted to be happy about this and act how I always would to celebrations or at least even fake it for the sake of everyone here but somehow I just couldn't I really wasn't in the mood. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a glass being put on the table in front of me. I turned around to thank the person who brought me my glass of champagne but I went stiff when I saw who it was.

"Hey Luce, I noticed you're here in the corner all by yourself." It was Natsu. I leaned more back against my chair in an attempt to set more space between the said man and me.

"You're quite the observer Mr. Dragneel." He smirked as he nodded his head. "And while I thank you for bringing me my glass please don't give me pet names." To this he looked up at me and raised one of his eyebrows up.

"Why can't I call ya Luce?" I took a sip of my drink and turned to look outside the window.

"Because I just simply don't want you to Mr. Dragneel." My left eye twitched a little.

"Mhm but Edward told me you love pet names!" to this I turned back around and looked at him while putting my drink down on the table.

"Edward told you _what?" _Natsu flinched a little but answered me back quickly nonetheless.

"He said you like people giving you pet names…" he turned to look out the window now. "Besides I also like giving people pet names helps me remember them." I was pretty sure by now I wanted to murder these two especially Edward for telling this guy such nonsense.

"Well whatever Edward told you is nonsense." I turned around again to face the window with my arms crossed over my chest. I heard Natsu chuckling.

"I know."

"What?" Natsu chuckled again as he rolled his chair closer to mines till he was next to me.

"I said I know that." I looked over at him with confusion clear all over my face. Just what's wrong with this guy?

"Before you start saying anything Edward didn't tell me that that's why I said I know." My mouth opened. He began tapping his fingers on the armrest of the chair. "Boy you're one hard cookie to crack Luce." My mouth opened even more.

"Exactly what do you mean Mr. Dragneel?" my eye left eye was twitching in annoyance; the nerve of this man.

"Sorry if I offended you but I'm just curious as to why I can't call you anything nor why you can't be friendly towards me… I thought that if I maybe you know…" he sighed as he got up. "Ah you know what never mind." He turned to leave for which I was glad but then he turned back towards me again with my glass in his hand.

"You know Lucy I can see that you're not fond of me… I can tell you don't like me and I kind of got a clue as to why but I just think that if you gave me chance and got to know me like everyone else here we could be friends or at least enough to have a good business relationship because we are after all partners now." he handed me my glass to which I took and he left. I looked back out the window again finishing my drink in one big gulp… Needless to say I felt like crap.

After an hour or so our 'partners' left and everyone said bye to me but Natsu and I felt awful. Why? that I didn't know but I decided to not give it much thought. I had my arms crossed resting on the table with my head on top. Today has been too much for me to handle I honestly just want to go home and sleep. I looked up looking around the room and I only saw Edward. I sat up immediately in my chair.

"Ed-chan where is everyone?" he put some papers down and began walking towards me. He sat in the same chair that Natsu sat in when he came up to talk to me. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Lulu, are you alright?" he took off his glasses and looked right into my eyes. I looked away from his knowing gaze.

"Eddy where is everyone?" he sighed.

"I told them to leave so that I could talk to you for a moment because I could tell there's something wrong with you."

I sighed while I slumped in my chair. "I'm sorry brother… really I am I want to be happy about all of this and share your happiness and future success but I just can't… I can't bring myself to do so. I know I'm being inconsiderate hell even selfish and for that I'm sorry."

Edward looked at me then he suddenly hugged me tight in his arms. "No it's not you who should be sorry but me I know how you feel about this whole thing but I know that this will bring us nothing but success. So please forgive me for making such a decision even though I know you hate him but I just know this is good I just know lulu." I felt the tears in my eyes and I hugged him back.

"Oh Edward stop it!" I chuckled a bit. "You know no matter what im going to trust you and be by your side." He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Glad to know that baby sis." He got up and ruffled my hair. "So are we good? Feeling better now?" I groaned in frustration and smacked his hand away.

"You jerk do you know how long it took me to do this hair do?! You think you can just come in here and ruin it?! I think not!"

He laughed as he began making his way to the door I got up and walked towards him angrily. "Hey I'm not done talking here!"

* * *

_Hours later… Somewhere in magnolia…_

**Lisanna's Point Of view…**

I was looking at Elfman and Mira fighting over who won at Mario.

"Elfman I clearly got more points than you did!"

"Mira it's okay that you lost… You're just not man enough!" Elfman flexed his arms then Mira smacked his arm.

"Ow! What you do that for?!" Elfman rubbed his arm as Mira glared at him. "Because I felt like it!"

I giggled shaking my head at these two. Mira was a sweetheart except when it came to playing video games she would get unbelievably serious. My phone started ringing in my pocket I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID it was Naomi. I answered it immediately.

"Nao-chan how are you?" I heard her giggling excited through the phone line.

"_Lis you WON'T BELIEVE IT!" _

"What happened?" She screamed on the line and I began wondering just what the heck my best friend was so happy about.

"_I got a letter from Edolas University." _When I heard that I immediately jumped up in glee and screamed with her as well.

"Oh my god are you SERIOUS?!" she giggled.

"_Yes dude I'm beyond serious! Oh and by the way lis you should check your mail to see if you also got your letter!"_ my eyes opened wide as I gasped. That's right me and her both applied for the school. Naomi was my best friend and we both promised that once we got a response from them we would open the letters together to see which one of us got accepted or if it was the both us.

"Hold on!" I dashed out of my house with my phone in my hand and literally attacked my mailbox trying to open it. Once it was opened I began rummaging through the mail desperately searching for the letter but I didn't see it. I sighed.

"I didn-" I stopped as I saw a letter on the ground.

"_What happened Lis?" _I heard Naomi talking to me but I ignored her and kneeled down to pick the letter up. Once I had it on my hand and read who it was from I began jumping up and down.

"YES! YES! YES!" I brought my phone back to my ear. "I got the letter two!"

I heard Naomi giggling. _"Wohoo! Kay I'ma go to your house right now so that we can open them together!" _I laughed while jumping excitedly.

"Okay I'll wait for you!"

"_Don't worry I'll be there soon."_

"Yeah okay says the girl who takes forever to get ready I bet by the time you get here I'm gonna be a corpse."

"_Oh hush Lisanna I'll be there in fifteen!"_

"Better be!"

"_I will be okay? Now stop jodiendo me! Bye!"_

"Bye!" I laughed as I pressed the end button on the call. I rushed inside the house to get ready for Naomi and to tell Mira and Elfman about the news! I was so happy I couldn't wait till she was here so we could open the letters to see if we were accepted.

"Mira-nee… Elf-nichan! Guess what!" I was inside the house now I closed the door and saw Mira and Elfman playing yet another game.

"What is it Lisanna?"

"Yes! _What_ is so important that you have to interrupt a man's game!?"

"I got a letter response back from Edolas University!" Both of them dropped their gaming controls and turned towards me.

Mira smiled brightly at me. "Are you serious Lisanna?" I nodded my head. Elfman flexed his arms.

"Lisanna is a man!" Mira then ran to me and hugged me.

"Oh my god I'm so proud of you! What does the letter say?"

"Well I don't know yet but Naomi also got one she's coming over and we're both gonna open them at the same time to see if any of us got accepted!"

"Oh that's great let me start making us something to eat while we wait!" she left immediately to the kitchen. Then Elfman came up to me and patted my head.

"I hope you get accepted Lis." He had tears in his eyes.

"Aw Elf-nichan don't cry!" he looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about I wasn't crying."

_Half an hour later…_

I was playing a game with my brother when I heard a loud knock on the door. Yup she's here.

"LIS OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" I ran to the door immediately opening it seeing Naomi there. She was a mess.

"Wow don't you look like crap!" she glared at me.

"Oh yeah?" she raised her fist at me. "Wanna say that again?!" we did a stare contest but it failed as she began laughing, she walked inside the house.

"Girl I don't think I have ever driven that fast before!" I laughed as I closed the door. "I swear I heard an old man cursing at me as I cut him on a light." She jumped on my couch pulling the letter out of her pocket.

"Yeah well I wouldn't blame him." She scoffed as she held her letter.

"Anyways it's time to open these babies up!" I sat next to her holding mines in my hands.

"You ready?" I asked her and she nodded fast while biting her lip. "Alright let's open them in the count of three.

"Oh fuck that Lisanna!" she immediately began opening her envelope and I did the same. We both got out letters out and began reading what it said. Mira and Elfman were behind the couch waiting.

Naomi began jumping up and down then I followed her.

"Did you get accepted?" I looked at her and nodded my head.

"Did you?" she nodded also. We screamed and began hugging each other.

"Oh my god we got accepted! What are the odds on that happening!?" She told as she hugged me.

"I know! Oh my god it says we start school in two months!" I looked at Mira and Elfman. "Can you believe this?!" Mira was crying.

"I'm so blessed to have such a gifted little sister." Mira had her hands together holding them to her chest while she smiled at me.

Elfman nodded his head while he had some tears of his own. "Yes, Lisanna is a man!" Naomi began laughing.

"Ha-Ha! Seriously I never get over how funny your brother is!" Elfman glared at Naomi.

"Shut up you little brat I was being serious!" Naomi stopped laughing for second as she stared at him.

"Oh come on Elf shouldn't you be saying- Naomi laughing is man!" then she burst into laughter all over again.

"Why you little…" Mira glared at them both causing them to stop.

"You both need to stop picking on each other!" Elfman and Naomi stopped then Naomi got up walking towards Mira putting her arm on her shoulder.

"Miraaaa! You got anything in the kitchen to eat to celebrate this great news?" Mira smiled brightly at her.

"Of course! Right this way Nao."

"Don't mind if I do!" I laughed at them this is what happened daily around here. I looked back up and I saw Naomi and Elfman bickering on their way to the kitchen. I laughed again. I looked down at my letter and read it again. I just couldn't believe that they actually accepted me! It said I had week to call them back to confirm and then I remembered.

Natsu.

If I accepted to go to this school I would get the career I always wanted: Veterinary Pathologist; I would go to the school me and Naomi always dreamed of. I would be with Naomi but if I did leave I would have to break up with Natsu… there's no way me and him would work out this school was thousands and thousands of miles away from magnolia. I couldn't ask him to leave he has a company to run that would just be so selfish of myself and if he stayed he has so much to do he couldn't even be able to visit. I loved Natsu but Edolas is my dream. If I stayed in magnolia would I stay in my same job? Would I change my career since no school in magnolia had what I wanted as a career? Would I be happy if I made this decision? Would I be happy if left Natsu or would I be happy if stayed here with him? I didn't even know if my relationship with Natsu was going anywhere anymore. I don't know what to do… I felt my heart clench at the thought of losing him. I felt the tears in my eyes. I was confused with what to pick. I just didn't know what to do. I looked back down at the letter reading it over again. That's right… I only had a week to think this over.

A week to decide if it's either my career or my four year relationship with Natsu…

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone calling me. "Yo Lisanna aren't ya gonna come and eat?!" I turned around and saw Naomi waving from the kitchen. I wiped my tears and put my letter in my pocket as I got up to meet her.

"Uh yeah… coming right away!" I know I have a hard decision to make but it's gonna have to wait till later I can't let this ruin my mood nor anyone else's for that matter. I looked at Naomi who was smiling at me.

"Finally! seriously thank god because I'm starving here! We were waiting for you!" once I was close to her she put her arm over my shoulder lazily. While picking her nails then she sighed and stepped in front of me.

"Alright spill it what's wrong?" she looked more closely at me. "I see the tears." I sighed nothing escapes this girl.

"Well it's about the school and Natsu but can we talk about this later?" she gave me a pout.

"You promise to talk about it with me later?" I laughed at her goofiness.

"Yeah besides I also want your opinion on the matter!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the kitchen to where everyone was. "Now let's go eat!"

"Now that's the spirit! FOOD!" I laughed as we sat down on the table. Mira put plates in front of all us and a margarita.

She winked at us. "It's not a celebration if there aren't any drinks."

* * *

_Alright everyone this is chapter 6! Everyone Im so sorry it has taken me so long to update but it's just that recently the father of my son got in a car accident and well things have been a mess but I have finally have had time to update and I hope everyone isn't too mad at me! Now onto the story I know a lot of you are wondering when will Natsu and lucy get along or come to be together and my answer to this is that it won't be soon I want to build their relationship. One because they don't know each other they are strangers and in real life people don't just meet and fall in love like that especially if they don't like each other (talking about lucy.) Lucy right now wants nothing to do with Natsu because of what his family did to hers and i know she may be harsh right now but it won't last forever. So I know many are wondering when will they happen but I promise if you stick along you won't regret it and I promise they will be together and it will be at the right time. So please be patient with me please. And i know many don't like NaLi nor the fact that they are together but I personally don't hate their ship nor Lisanna although I'm a die hard NaLu fan I don't hate them sort of pointless but I apologize to those who don't like it but don't worry she won't be here that long actually. I hope you guys stick with me and enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it :D _

_Whooaaa there that was long but anyways I wonder what Lisanna will pick? Does lucy ever have a change of heart? Read and review:D_

_**Until next time…**_

_**Peace&Love…**_


	7. Chapter 7: People Change

**"Deceitful Truth."**

**Chapter 7: People change…**

* * *

**Natsu's Point Of view…**

I was lying down on my couch feeling anxious. I kept looking down at my phone checking to see if I had any news messages but I had none. I was anxious because Lisanna after a whole week of ignoring me she finally texted me saying she needed to talk and that she was on her way. I was surprised, Lisanna always visited me and we talked everyday but for a whole week she ignored me and when she finally talks to me it's just one sentence and through a text message. She didn't even bother to call. I knew right off the bat something was up.

I looked at the clocked and saw how slow it went. I knew something was wrong but I wondered what it was I mean we rarely fought and I left my player days behind me long ago so I knew it couldn't be a chick problem. I looked at my phone once again and no text messages.

"ARGH! It's already been two fucking hours already!" I groaned and threw a couch pillow on the floor.

I sighed and decided to turn the TV on. I scanned the room real quick in search for my remote control. I saw it on my kitchen counter next to a Domino's pizza box. I got up and when I was about to grab it I heard my doorbell ring. I immediately forgot about the thing and went to open my door. I opened it and saw Lisanna standing there with a box of my things, to say I was confused was an understatement. Lisanna wasn't looking at me she was facing her side the entire time with a troubled look. I wanted to know what was wrong with her… I wanted answers as to why she had ignored me all week. I reached out for her but was stopped by her hand. She spoke softly to me.

"Natsu please…" she finally looked up at me and she sighed. "Natsu I have something to tell you. Would you mind if I came in?" I scrunched my face up even more in confusion.

"Lis you're my girlfriend of course you can come in! You don't need my permission for that silly!" I shook my head while laughing. I went inside and she followed me close behind. She closed the door and walked over to the couch to sit with me. She put the box next to her on the floor. I examined her from where I sat on the couch closely. She was stiff, her eyes looked like they had bags in them and she looked like she was deep in thought. I wondered what in the world she was thinking right about now. She sighed then looked at me.

"I got accepted to Edolas University…" she looked at me intently and I knew why.

"Lisanna… you got accepted to EDOLAS UNIVERSITY?!"I got up and went to hug her tightly. "Lis this is great news! Didn't ya always want to go there?" she nodded her head slowly. "Wow I can't believe this! I'm so proud of you not to mention happy!" Lisanna put her hands on my shoulders and she pushed me away slowly. She looked at me and I could see her blue orbs fillings with tears.

"Natsu… Nat…" she began crying, she pulled her hands back bringing them to her mouth. I didn't know what to do in that moment I was so fixed in trying to figure out why she was crying like this when she should be happy about getting accepted to her dream school. I looked deeply into her eyes and I could see her tears were of sadness and I wondered why… Then realization hit me…

She was crying because she was here to end things…

As the truth dawned on me I felt my heart clench tight in my chest. Lisanna was now trying to compose herself wiping her tears. I could feel the burning pain in my eyes as I tried to prevent my eyes from filling with tears.

"Natsu I came here not only to tell you about the news but because I accepted to go to school over there." I felt my heart clenching again in pain. She was leaving… she ignored me for a whole week and didn't bother to even discuss this with me before she made her decision. I suddenly felt myself getting furious. She made her choice without talking to me and she chose to end it. I turned around and walked away from her. My hands were clenched tightly, I couldn't believe what was happening first my partner hates me, my father is angry because of the choice I made and now my relationship was coming to an end. I closed my eyes briefly then opened them as I punched my wall with all the fury I felt at the moment.

"Natsu Please!" I turned my head and looked at her through my peripheral vision and saw her clutching the couch seat, her eyes red from the tears. I turned my head back around and faced the wall. I knew that I was supposed to be happy for her that this shouldn't be my reaction to all of this but I couldn't help it the hurt I felt an instant ago turned into fury.

"You know that school is on another country right?!" I spoke lowly because I didn't want to explode and say something I knew I would regret. I sighed then began to breathe in and out slowly so I could calm myself down and think clearly. I heard shuffling behind me and then the next second I felt a hand on my arm.

"Natsu…" I heard Lisanna sigh pulling her hand back and trailing it down my back. "I have always loved you and I'm pretty sure I always will but I think it's time we part ways… I need to start my life and get my act together…" I turned around and faced her. "Natsu..." Lisanna began crying again. "I don't want you to think that I don't love you and that this isn't hard for me because it is! I mean I have known you almost all of my life I saw you become the man who you are today but I know that I won't get anywhere with you besides this that we have right here… Somehow I can sense that I will never be your wife… I can't stay here and wait twenty year's waiting for something to happen that I know won't happen."

"Lisanna how do you know that? I mean we may not be married now but who's to say it won't happen in the near future?" she smiled as she wiped her tears.

"Then what in a year?" I stayed quiet. "Alright then three years?" I sighed as I turned my gaze away from her. "What five or ten years Natsu?" I looked at the floor not wanting to look at her face because in all honesty I didn't know when or if I wanted to marry Lisanna I just knew I loved her but I just wasn't ready for that step any time soon. Lisanna chuckled softly, I felt her place her hand on my cheek. She lifted my face up so that I could see her.

"It's alright Natsu I wasn't expecting you to give me a straight up answer because I know what you feel… I have never doubted your love for me but I know that you don't love me enough for us to have a future together which is why I'm leaving to start school… I can't stay here and keep doing what I have been doing its best we end things now because if we don't and I stay we're just gonna keep dragging out this relationship out more and more and eventually end but we might end in bad terms… I prefer to end this now while we are still good and while we can still be friends because like you said we have so many years and time ahead of us so much to do and I know I won't accomplish what I want here in magnolia."

I place my hand on the hand that was cupping my cheek and caressed it. I moved my face towards her hand and gave it small tender kiss. I looked back at her and nodded my head. She was right though I loved Lisanna, though I wanted her to stay here with me like how she's always been and keep her with me I couldn't be selfish. I wanted the best for her and though I didn't agree with the breakup it's her choice. Edolas University has been her dream since we were kids.

"I understand…" I pulled her closer to me and hugged her tightly. "I understand Lisanna." I felt her wrap her arms around me hugging me back with the same force. She buried her face in my chest and I could tell she was crying again. I placed my hands on her shoulders and stepped back a little bit then grinned at her. "Lis don't cry alright? At least we will still keep in touch! We will always be friends regardless!"

She smiled at me as she nodded her head. "I'm glad to hear that Natsu!" she hugged me again. "You promise to keep in touch?"

"Of course!" I patted her head as she pulled away. "So do ya want anything to drink before you go?" she shook her.

"No actually I have to go now I leave in a week with Naomi to pick our rooms and schedules and what not so I gotta do a couple of things before I go." I nodded my head as she talked to me not forgetting she said Nay-Nay got accepted also.

"Nay-Nay got in also?!" she nodded her head fast.

"Yeah she did! I was so excited and happy to know ima be with her over there!"

"Wow that's awesome Lis! I'm happy for ya so when do you start school officially?"

"In a month and three weeks but like I said I'm leaving this week." I nodded my head and saw her making her way towards my door. Sure we were just talking normal again like nothing happened but I knew she was broken inside and to be honest I wanted to be alone for now as well. I followed her to my door and stopped as she looked at me one last time.

"Thank you for all the memories Natsu I really hope the best for you." I nodded my head at her.

"Thanks I also hope the best for you." I opened the door for her and she stepped outside. "Will I see you before you leave?" she shook her head softly at me.

"Sorry but I just don't think I could bear seeing you again it would hurt too much…" I knew what she meant. I knew now we were officially over but I still hoped that maybe at the last minute she will change her mind. I smiled at her and we said our goodbyes I watched her walk away until she was out of sight. I closed my door and locked it; once it was locked I leaned against it and looked around my house as if to check to make sure I was alone. I sighed as I slumped down to the floor. I felt my heart clenching tight in my chest and I felt my eyes filling up with tears. I felt empty like I just lost something important. I felt a tear fall down my face. Who would have thought I would have my first heartbreak ever from Lisanna I really would have never thought she would leave me nor even break up with me. I guess throughout time people really do change.

* * *

_A week later…_

Today is the day Lisanna is leaving well left because Mira told me her plane was leaving a five in the morning. I just woke up and I looked at my clock it was twelve in the afternoon. Lisanna left hours ago. I sighed as I got up. I should be at work right now but since my break-up with Lisanna I decided to take the week off I really wasn't up for calls nor meetings and I especially wasn't in the mood for paperwork. I yawned in my bed when I suddenly heard my phone ringing. I extended my arm and grabbed it to see who it was. It was Edward I chuckled a bit as I answered.

"Yooo!"

"_Natsu?" _

"Yeah it's me Ed, I mean who else is gonna answer my phone?" I heard him laughing then I heard his laughter stop as I heard a female voice in the background now too.

"_Eddy who are you talking to? You have work to do I can't do this all by myself whoever it is they can wait!" _

I laughed as I knew that was most probably Lucy. When I heard Edward scoffing and telling her to be quiet I knew for sure now that it was her.

"_Lulu please I'm on the phone right now and it's important. You keep doing what you're doing and I'll help after I'm done talking."_

I heard Lucy scoff and called Edward a jerk. I couldn't help but laugh quietly. Edward sighed then he continued talking to me.

"_Sorry about that."_

"Nah it's alright."

"_Thanks… Listen I was calling because I wanted to make a party celebrating our partnership this month."_

"Oh that sounds great Ed." I got up from my bed and walked over to the kitchen to where my calendar was. "And for when would you want to have it because I agree that we should celebrate this!" I heard Edward laugh.

"_I was thinking on the 31__st__ of this month. The month just started today so we have a whole month to prepare." _I looked at my calendar and saw that that day I was opened.

"It's a deal!"

"_Alright I'll have Lucy and Erza start preparing the event." _

"Yeah I'll help two I'll let gray know also."

"_Perfect! Okay we'll keep in touch and I'll keep you updated!"_

"Perfect man, I'll be waiting for the details." The call ended and I called Gray to let him know immediately. I was suddenly pumped and excited.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

_The Heartifilia's Corporation…_

**Lucy's Point Of View…**

I was speed walking towards my brother's office since he told me that he needed to tell me something and he emphasized on how it was an emergency. I opened his doors abruptly walking inside. I saw him moving in his chair from side to side while talking on the phone with someone.

"Yeah… uh huh… HA I know that was exactly what I thought when I saw the fight yesterday. Bronco really did a number on Basto last night." I didn't know who he was talking to and I didn't know in what planet a fight had anything to do with our company. I saw him turn his gaze towards me and he finally noticed me. He looked at me and he smiled motioning me with his hand to come closer. "By the way guess who came into my office right this second?" Edward laughed. "Yeah she's here I'll let her know now… yeah give me a second!" he put his phone down on the desk not forgetting to pressed the mute button then he looked at me.

"Lulu I'm glad you're here I need you to do me a huge errand well more like a favor really!" I nodded my head.

"Uh yeah sure what is it Ed?" he nodded as he opened one of his drawers pulling out a folder placing it in front of me.

"I need you to take this folder personally to the Dragneel's corporation and give it to Natsu!" at the word Dragneel I immediately shook my head.

"No… No …No… Noooo Edward!" he scoffed at me as he got up from his chair.

"Lulu you gotta do this it's part of your job as my assistant!" my mouth opened shocked as I glared at him.

"Oh so NOW I'm the assistant who runs errands? What happened to the whole I don't consider you my assistant Lucy to me you're still the owner of this company and all that crap?!" Edward just rolled his eyes at me.

"Lucy, please? It has to do with the event we are holding at the end of this month in celebration for our partnership!" I rolled my eyes then crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why can't that idiot come pick it up?"

"Oh, Com'on Lucy just go and drop it off after that if you want you can take the rest of the day off!"

I sighed and grabbed the folder from his hand roughly. "Fine I'll do it but I'm taking the rest of the day off you got that?" he nodded his head and went to sit at his chair again. I began to walk away but he stopped me.

"Lulu you know how to get there right?" he asked with his phone again on his ear. I shook my head at him.

"Okay I'll text you the directions to your phone then, see ya!" he waved at me then he went back to talking. I rolled my eyes then stomped out of the room making my way to my desk so I could retrieve my things. Once I got my jacket and my purse I headed out to the parking lot so I could drive to this stupid pink headed man's company. Why? Why out of all the people who could do this it had to be me?

I saw my car and began walking towards it as I was rummaging through my bag looking for my keys once I found them I pressed the unlock button and alarm on my car then proceeded to opened my door. I turned my car on and felt my phone vibrate I knew already it was Edward so I opened the message and like he told me it was the directions to the Dragneel's company. I scoffed as I turned my car on dreading the fact I had to go over there myself and hand a folder to him. Now I was doing favors for the guy great!

I drove for like forty minutes till I reached the stupid place. I parked in a guest parking space and made my way into the building. Needless to say it was humongous and had spectacular decorations I would admit I was impressed and look around for a bit if it wasn't for the fact I hated this place. Yes pride gets to me all the time. I walked up to the security guard and asked him where I could find Mr. Dragneel.

"Hello I'm Lucy Heartifilia I'm here to see Mr. Dragneel I have some very important papers to give to him would you mind telling me where his office is at?" the security guard looked at me intensely then pointed to the elevator.

"Top Floor, the second door to your left Ma'am."

I nodded my head and made my way towards the elevator. I pressed the button and the elevator opened I pressed the button that had TP on it and the doors closed. I felt nervous and felt a little panic. I cursed myself for feeling that way I shouldn't fear anyone especially him. I swear that once I see Edward again I'm gonna punch him in his throat I mean Jesus he couldn't have asked anyone else besides me? I mean levy and Erza like the guy hell Edward should have come I mean they are all buddy buddy now. Whatever, I'm just gonna deliver the damn folder and get the heck out outta here as fast as I can! I stomped my foot on the floor as the elevator opened. I walked out and saw two doors I walked up to the second one and knocked on the door.

"_Come in!" _I knew right off the bat that that was Natsu's voice. I took a deep breath preparing myself mentally for what was to come but I heard him calling again. _"I said come in!" _and I responded back to him as I opened the door.

"I know! I heard you already you jerk!" Natsu saw me come inside and grinned.

"Oh well if it isn't the lovely Ms..." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh quit your yapping already." I was in front of his desk now.

"Well I can't call ya Luce now I can't call you Ms. Lucy?"

"No you're not allowed to call me anything… There you happy?"

"No not really… Damn why are you so grouchy something bit your behind on the way here?"

"I'll have you know nothing bit my behind nor am I grouchy!"

"Oh I get it then…" He nodded his head and I knew exactly at what he was getting at.

"And no it's not _that_ either. Now will you please take this folder from me so that I can leave and enjoy the rest of my day off?" Natsu looked at me and grinned.

"Sure but first can I ask you something?" Oh great here we go again. Why does he always have to try to start a conversation with me? Nonetheless I nodded my head just because I knew the faster I answered to whatever he asked or wanted the faster I could leave.

"Lucy who is going to be your escort for the event?" I froze up immediately as he asked me this. Out of all the possible things he could have asked he asked me this; though it was an innocent question enough so I answered him. I just hope he wasn't going to ask me to be his date or something because that would just be ridiculous.

"No one." He nodded his head slowly at me looking very deep in thought before he talked again.

"You're not gonna go with Ed?" I contemplated for a second on lying to him and saying that I might go with Ed just in case he thought of asking me but I knew that once he saw us on Sunday and saw that I lied I would look bad and just plain pathetic so I decided to be honest with him. I looked at him in his eyes and shook my head slowly.

"No Eddy is going with his girlfriend."

"Yeah I know." SERIOUSLY?! The nerve of this man if he knows such things why does he bother in asking me anything at all!? God I wanted to slap him. I could feel my eye twitching in annoyance.

"So then why did you ask me if I was going with Edward?!" Natsu simply shrugged as he answered me back.

"Because I wanted to see if you would lie to me." I felt my body stiffen as he said that. Why is he always testing me? It was surprising how he thought I would lie to him and the fact that he even asked me such questions to see if he was right… It's even worse because on some level I was contemplating on lying to him. And not even mentioning the fact he admitted it to me. I looked back at him as he got up from his chair and walked around his desk towards me.

"Well at least I won't be the only one there alone." My eyebrow rose up as he told me this.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" he shook his head.

"No… Well I had one but we broke up a month ago."

"Oh…" I looked at the floor to my right pondering on what to say to this man. The awkwardness I suddenly felt coursing through my body was horrible. I looked over at him and saw him looking down to the floor with frown even though I hated him I still felt sympathy for him he looked sad as he told me he was single and it made me wonder what happened. I guess I can relate since I also had a very hurtful breakup in the past. Yet as he looked sad I didn't feel happiness in his hurt even if the pain his family caused me was much worse I couldn't bring myself to feel joy in his pain it's just wrong. People who do enjoy seeing others suffer and in pain aren't humans. My thinking came to a stop when I saw Natsu waving his hand in front of me.

"Luce? Luceee earth to…" I glared at him. "Oh there you are thought I lost ya there for a second."

"Don't call me that Mr. Dragneel." He nodded his head real quick. "Is that all?"

"Yeah sorry I took up some of your time."

"No it's okay… Uhm here's the folder." He looked down at the folder and took it from me.

"Thanks for bringing it to me!" he opened the folder and looked through it quickly. "So I guess I'll see ya next week on Sunday for the party right?" I nodded my head slowly at him as I began to make my way for the door.

"Yes Mr. Dragneel." He grinned at me and walked back around his desk to sit on his chair. "Well since my job here is done I'll be on my way, goodbye Mr. Dragneel." I grabbed the door handle and opened it so that I could leave already.

"Please Luce just call me Natsu."

"Mr. Dragneel is fine with me and please call me Ms. Heartifilia, goodbye now." I walked out of his office and closed his door. The second I had finished closing it I felt relief all over my body. Although it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I guess since I have been seeing him more often because of work and stuff I don't panic how I did the first two times but that doesn't mean I like the man. No he was still an arrogant asshole in my opinion. Yes I still didn't like the man and doubt I would ever get used to him. I sighed as I pressed the button for the First floor inside the elevator. At least I had the rest of the day off, thank god! This gives me time to prepare for the party since I won't have to worry about work. I only have a week left to get things done; which reminded me I haven't bought a dress yet…

"Oh my god I need a dress! What am I gonna do without a dress?! And shoes! How can I forget about the shoes? An outfit is always incomplete without the perfect shoes!?" I groaned in the elevator. How could I forget about my outfit!? I never forget about things like that! Ugh! Whatever At least tomorrow is the weekend and I have the weekend off so I think today and tomorrow I'll finish what needs to be finished for the party then on Sunday I can go shopping. 'YES! Perfect plan Lucy you are always so smart!' I giggled as I pulled out my phone. Time to call my girls!

* * *

_WHOOOAAA there ! this chapter was sort of hard for me sorry for those of you who think the characters are OOC but this is a different setting and what not. But I guess finally Lisanna and Natsu relationship eneded mow to beging the story ! though I wonder what will happen at the party? Lucy still dislikes Natsu and Natsu is currently getting over his recent breakup and they still both have a long way to go before they start to fall for each other but they will be together regardless I promise! By the way did you guys read today's chappy? A dragon's breathe that like erases people clothes I was disappointed he had to take Lucy's clothes off and leave her literally naked in the middle of a battle but whatever I'm so excited cobra is finally fighting I really can't wait for next week's chapter and see some fighting! Ahhhh so excited! Anyways back to the story I hope you guys like or love it and review let me know what you think or message me. if you have any pointers or anything let me know!_

**_Until Next Time…_**

**_Peace&Love…_**


End file.
